Edge of Hope
by MeWTh
Summary: Shinichi berada antara Dua wanita,dua misteri,Dua pilihan, satu kesempatan. Siapa yang akan dia selamatkan ketika semua menangis di penghujung harapan?."Tunggu aku, aku pasti akan datang.." satu pilihan membawa takdir kematian ... komedi,detektif,romance
1. prelude

**...Prelude...**

"**Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan dan dimana **_**mereka **_**ada**"

Ketika pintu terbuka lebar terpampang pemandangan yang seumur hidup tidak pernah terbayangkan bahkan dalam mimpi terburuknya.

"**Anak-anak sekalian! Ran Mouri besok akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya!**"

Conan yang membatu hancur lebur jadi debu.

"**Ai-chan suka sama conan-kun ya?**"

Nafasnya sesak- dunia disekelilingnya seketika menyempit. kotak kue terjatuh dari pangkuan, tangan memegangi dada yang sakit. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur.

"**Apa kau mencintai Ran?**"

Shinichi mendengar ancaman yang selalu berhasil membuatnya ketakutan sejak usia 9 tahun. Ancaman yang bahkan harus disensor demi menjaga rating cerita ini.

"**Kita akan membakar dan membereskan abunya, seperti kertas ini**... **Terbakar tanpa sisa**"

Ai tersentak. Seluruh indranya menajam. Bau organisasi tercium samar, terbawa oleh angin dan hujan.

"**Kak Gin, kakak yakin **_**dia**_** ada di sini?" **

Malaikat maut mendekat.

"**Aku juga mencintaimu"**

Ketenangan telah berakhir

"**Shuichi Akai!"**

Petir menyambar.

"**Shiho... jangan mati dulu"**

Ran masih menantinya, menanti Shinichi Kudo.

"**Aku... sudah Lelah..."**

"_**Tuhan, jika kau benar ada, cabut nyawaku, sekarang... saat ini, di tempat ini...**__"_

"**TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"**

Teriakan menjadi lagu pembuka sebuah kasus.

"_**Apakah... Sudah... terlambat?"**_

**Saatnya menyanyikan Requiem**

**x-x-x-x**

**Even if I say, It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say, You want to end your life  
Now and again we try, To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late**

**x-x-x-x**

* * *

**Edge of Hope on Sunday**

* * *

Nafas pendek menjelma jadi kepulan awan tipis, lalu menghilang dalam ketiadaan di ruang luas yang kosong. Suara detak jantung bagai dentang lonceng kuil, seolah memberi tahu keberadaannya pada pemilik langkah yang berbalut jubah hitam. Meski kedua tangan mendekap dada telanjangnya, degup jantung gadis itu tak juga redam. Punggungnya bersandar tanpa daya ke pilar dingin yang menyembunyikan sosoknya.

Gadis jenius yang setahun lalu tak takut pada apapun, kini tersudut, merapatkan kain terpal kesekeliling tubuhnya, harap dapat hangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Tapi kehangatan itu tidak datang, sama seperti harapan akan datangnya sang penolong.

Langkah-langkah yang berat semakin mendekat.

Di bawah rambut kemerahannya, sepasang mata memandang siluet pria berjubah,penuh ketakutan dan kengerian yang menghentikan nafasnya. Siluet dari laki-laki yang terus memburunya. Bayangan keputusasaan menyelimutinya.

"_Kudo..._" batinnya merintih. Menangis dan menjerit memohon pertolongan, tapi semua tak terucap. Semua harapan telah hancur sama seperti handphone yang patah di sampingnya. Senyum lirih tersungging "_Tidak... dia tidak akan-.. dia tidak boleh datang..._"

Ya...Pelariannya telah berakhir.

Gadis itu merasakan pandangan malaikat maut menembusnya.

Mengantarkan kematian pada sang penghianat.

* * *

_**~MeWTh~**_

* * *


	2. Alibi 1 : Kogoro Case

_Semua kisah ini berawal dari malam itu. dihari jum'at yang tak kusangka akan membawa kami pada hari minggu yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan_

* * *

_**ALIBI 1

* * *

  
**_

Jumat, 19.45

-Kediaman Keluarga Mouri-

"Jadi..." Conan menekan kiri dan kanan berkali-kali pada controlernya untuk menghindari jebakan yang terpasang. "Seminggu ya?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada layar televisi, Ai menyiripkan mata dan menyunggingkan senyum yang bisa membuat Conan bergidik meski tak melihatnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan 'anak kecil' " Ai menekan lingkaran, x, segitiga dan x lagi untuk memasang jebakan. "Tak mungkin profesor meninggalkan seorang 'anak kecil' sendirian di rumah sementara dia mengikuti seminar para penemu di Osaka".

"Tentu saja..." Conan terkena ranjau darat yang di pasang Ai. "AKH!..."

"Salahmu sendiri berjalan disitu..." Jari Ai menari-nari di atas controler dengan kecepatan cahaya. "Jadi...apakah aku telah mengganggu kedamaian sepasang kekasih di kantor detektif ini?Kalau begitu maaf " suara sinis Ai sama sekali tidak menyiratkan permohonan maaf. Bahkan dengan sadisnya dia membakar karakter game Conan sampai gosong dan tak berbentuk lagi.

"Player Conan, YOU ARE A LOSER!" ejek karakter Ai dalam layar televisi.

Conan benci sekali game ini."Ada paman Kogoro juga. selain itu... Aku dan Ran bukan pasangan kekasih" Conan mendengus kesal dan melemparkan controlernya ke samping. Wajahnya merenggut. "Belum, tepatnya... yah, apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan tubuh anak kecil seperti ini?" ucapan conan terdengar seperti gumaman di telinga Ai.

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir sang profesor muda, sangat tipis hingga mata sang detektif tak dapat menangkapnya. "Kemenangan dua kali berturut-turut" Ucap Ai ringan, bahkan terdengar riang. "Kau payah dalam game ya, kudo"

"Bahkan game master akan terlihat idiot di hadapanmu" Conan mengangkat kedua tangannya, melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Dan panggil aku conan... -"

"Benar..." nuansa kelam telah menggantikan riang dalam suara Ai. "Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan dan dimana _mereka _ada" Controler terlepas dari tangan Ai.

Conan menoleh, menatap Ai yang matanya dipenuhi kecemasan tepat di sampingnya. "Bukan itu maksudku... tapi a-"

Perkataan Conan tidak berlajut demi suara teriakan yang berasal tepat di bawah ruangan kantor detektif . Teriakan yang sering Conan dengar sebagai Lagu pembuka kasus pembunuhan. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"

Ai dan Conan berpandangan. "Paman Kogoro!" seru mereka bersamaan dengan teriakan "Ayah?!" yang terdengar dari dapur.

Ai baru akan berdiri ketika tangan Conan menekan bahunya. "Haibara, kau tunggu disini! Tetap bersama Ran" Dan Ai tak dapat membantah karena Conan sudah melesat ke kantor detektif, tepat ketika Ran keluar dari dapur dengan fry pan di tangannya.

_Kudo, maksudmu aku tidak boleh melibatkan pacarmu dalam bahaya kan?_ Batin Ai tersenyum sinis, dia melangkah cepat menutup pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh conan.

"Ai-chan, kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu?" nada kesabaran yang lembut tiada dari Suara Ran "Ayah mungkin saja dalam bahaya, aku harus menolongnya!"

"Ta..tapi..."_ apapun yang terjadi aku tak boleh membiarkannya turun,_"Ai-chan, tolong, menyingkir dari pintu!"_ kecuali kalau..._

_.  
_

Sementara Itu Conan menyiapkan peluru bius di tangan kirinya sementara kanan tangannya mendorong daun pintu yang setengah terbuka. Dan yang menantinya disana, ketika pintu terbuka lebar, adalah pemandangan yang seumur hidup tidak pernah dia harapkan bahkan dalam mimpi terburuknya.

Berkas-berkas kasus yang sedianya diatas meja kini berjatuhan dilantai, berserak tanpa pola. Pecahan cangkir bertebaran di lantai, dihiasi cairan berwarna kehitaman yang membentuk genangan pekat.

Kogoro terduduk tanpa daya di belakang meja kerjanya. Kedua tangannya lunglai di samping, begitupula kepalanya yang terkulai di sandaran kursi. Matanya yang kosong tanpa kehidupan melihat langit-langit. Dia tak bersuara, dengan wajah berlinangan air mata.

Satu-satunya sumber suara berasal dari TV kecil yang biasa digunakan Kogoro untuk menonton pacuan kuda. "Yoko Okino memilih bungkam ketika wartawan kami mengkonfirmasi langsung ke Hotel Hilton New York tempatnya menginap".

Conan menghela nafas lega. Kantor berantakan adalah ciri khas Kogoro tanpa pekerjaan. Dan dia dapat memastikan bahwa Kogoro masih hidup karena aliran air mata yang sederas sungai Amazon. Well, tidak ada orang mati yang menangis kan? Dan karena genangan pekat itu adalah kopi di dalam cangkir, maka kasus ditutup dengan hasil tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mematikan apalagi berkaitan dengan organisasi.

"Hiks...Hiks... Yoko-chan"sura isak Kogoro setidaknya membuktikan analisis Conan bahwa Detektif Tidur itu masih hidup. Dan alasan kenapa Kogoro Mouri jadi lebih hancur daripada hari biasa diketahui sedetik kemudian dari televisi.

"Pihak manajemen Yoko Okino menjanjikan bahwa Yoko Okino akan langsung melakukan konfrensi pers setibanya di Jepang. Konfrensi pers yang akan membahas mengenai pernikahan Yoko dan mundurnya Yoko dari dunia entertaiment akan diselenggarakan di salah satu hotel dekat Bandara Narita pada hari Minggu pu-TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!" suara berita tertutup oleh pekik tangis Kogoro. "Yokoooo~ kenapa engkau tega meninggalkan akuuuuuuuu?????" Kogoro kembali histeris dan membanjiri kantor detektif dengan air matanya.

Yah, dalam mimpi buruknya, conan tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Kogoro Mouri bisa memeluk televisi sambil menangis seperti bayi dengan mengenakan Jas berpadu boxer.

Conan mengoreksi analisnya... telah terjadi sesuatu yang mematikan bagi kewarasan Kogoro Mouri.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**~MeWTh~

* * *

  
**


	3. Alibi 2 & 3 : Cursed Date

Disclaimer: Detective conan masih milik Aoyama Gosho dan di Indonesia dipegang hak ciptanya ama Elex... Mew hanya kebagian ngayal bebas aja.

* * *

_Jumat itu adalah hari pembukaan. Maka sabtu adalah hari mengambil keputusan. Hari dimana mereka muncul menghancurkan bentuk yang tak telihat dari harapan._

_**ALIBI 2**_

Kantor Detektif. Sabtu, 13.35

"Jadi Paman Kogoro ikutan berkemah bersama fans club Yoko Okino ya? Pergi mengantri tuk ketemu Yoko dari tengah Malam? Paman pergi sambil menangis ya? Pergi kemana?" tanya Genta, Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko nyaris bersamaan.

Ai cuek, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang bagai berondongan peluru dan mempersiapkan game terbaru buatan Profesor Agasa (yang telah dia dan Conan uji coba semalam). Sementara menghubungkan kabel pada televisi, Telinganya dapat menangkap suara Conan yang menjelaskan dengan malas.

"Paman baru pergi tadi, pagi-pagi sekali. Soalnya tadi malam Paman di'cegah' pergi oleh Kak Ran" Lebih tepatnya karena di sangka penjahat, Ran menghantam wajah ayahnya dengan pantat Fry pan hingga tak sadarkan diri (bahasa halus dari pingsan nyaris mati) "Kurasa saat ini paman sudah mendirikan tenda di depan Studio tempat Yoko akan mengadakan Konfrensi Pers".

"Ayumi tidak tahu kalau Yoko-san akan menikah" Ayumi menekuk wajahnya "Soalnya sekarang mama sedang terapi tidak menonton acara Gosip dan berita selebritis" Sebenarnya Ai penasaran dengan jenis terapi yang dilakukan ibu Ayumi, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak bertanya.

"Jadi..." Mitsuhiko memandang Conan dengan mata Iri. "Jadi hari minggu besok Conan-kun akan berduaan saja dengan Haibara ya?"

"Iya, se- UKH!" kata-kata Conan terhenti berkat Ai menyodorkan stick controler ke perutnya dengan 'sedikit' keras . Tapi bagi Conan sodoran itu setara dengan tinjuan. "Ada Kak Ran..." Koreksi Ai cepat tanpa lupa memberikan tatapan dingin '_Dasar manusia ngga sensitif!'_pada Conan. "Mitsuhiko sendiri apa rencana untuk hari Minggu nanti?" Ai mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mulus.

"Besok kami sekeluarga akan nonton konser musik klasik di Concert Hall. Tapi sebelum itu kakak bilang mau lihat-lihat dan belanja di toko seni dan budaya, pas di seberang jalan Concert Hall. Tokonya baru buka dan kata kakak besok ada Bazaar payung kertas tradisional" Mitsuhiko bersemangat menjelaskan. Sebenarnya Mitsuhiko sendiri tidak paham. kenapa kakaknya mau beli payung kertas, kan ngga bisa dipakai buat nahan hujan deras.

"Kau bohong ya Mitsuhiko!" Genta menginterupsi, sementara tangannya tanpa henti menyuplai keripik kentang dalam mulutnya. "Di hamping hedung Opeha ihukan tohonya helum jadi! "ucapnya disela kunyahan.

"Yang belum jadi itu bangunan untuk tempat parkir! Kalau toko yang mau kami kunjungi udah jadi kok!" Mitsuhiko membela diri. Conan berusaha mengalihkan diri dari pertikaian anak-anak dengan mulai memainkan game."Lagipula kau sendiri tidak ada rencana kan liburan besok"balas Mitsuhiko

"Aku dan Ayah mau pergi memancing di pemancingan kota Beika!" ucap Genta bangga sambil membuka bungkus keripik kentang yang baru. "Dan yang paling hebat, Ibu akan menyiapkan bekal makan siang 4 susun, selain itu kami akan memasak ikan yang berhasil di pancing!" Namanya juga Genta, ujung-ujungnya ke makanan juga.

"Tapi... bukannya ada proyek penghancuran bangunan tua bekas apartemen di samping tempat pemancingan?" Ayumi angkat bicara "Nanti kalau ribut ikannya jadi takut dong... Genta ngga bisa dapat ikan jadinya"

Genta berhenti mengunyah, mulutnya terngaga-shock" I-Ikan..Ikan?!"

"Tenang saja, penghancuran bangunan akan dihentikan besok " Conan menyemangati Genta. Tapi seandainya dia melanjutkan dengan "_Dihentikan karena ditemukan tulang jari manusia pada retakan dinding. tapi publik masih belum tahu. Aku saja tahu dari paman Takagi sebagai Shinichi" _dapat di pastikan ia akan membunuh semangat Genta. "Jadi tenang saja".

"Wah-wah... tuan detektif tahu banyak ya?" ucapan penuh intonasi sindiran khas Ai.

"Jadi... itu ... anu"suara Mitsuhiko bergetar, kedua tangannya memainkan ujung kemeja-gugup."Haibara suka Motif atau lukisan apa untuk payung kertas? Sakura atau bunga lily atau..."

"Bagiku semua pasti terlihat indah..." Ai menyunggingkan senyum untuk menyenangkan hati anak kecil yang membuat wajah Mitsuhiko semerah tomat busuk.

Conan tertawa kecil membayangkan bunga cinta bocah 7 tahun pada Profesor Freak 18 tahun,_betapa malangnya kau Mitsuhiko._Dia berhenti tertawa dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada game yang sedang dimainkan karena tatapan tajam Ai menusuknya.

"Aku tidak suka bunga" tanpa ditanya Genta ikut kasih komen. "Tapi kalau bunga dari gula-gula itu boleh juga"

"Kalau Ayumi sih sukanya bunga lily laba-laba, warna merahnya cantik" celetuk Ayumi. "Ayumi minggu besok mau bikin strawbery short cake dan puding red apple sama mama. Nanti Ayumi akan gambar bunga Lily untuk hiasan krimnya!" Ayumi melirik Conan. "Anu, kalau Conan senggang, besok sore datang ke rumah ya!" dan cepat-cepat menambahkan "Ai juga datang ya!" lalu bergabung dengan Mitsuhiko dalam perkumpulan 'anak-anak yang tersipu malu karena cinta pertama'.

Conan menyetujui dengan cepat. Kue kelihatannya jauh lebih menjanjikan daripada menyaksikan 'Kogoro Histeris' live dalam konfrensi pers Yoko Okino. Genta cemberut karena ingin minta bagian. Sedang Mitsuhiko masih terhipnotis senyum Ai.

"AHHHH!!! Aku mau makan ikan tapi aku juga mau makan Short cake! Andai aku bisa membelah diri!" Wajah Genta dipenuhi kebimbangan. Conan dan Ayumi tertawa, diiringi senyum Ai (Mitsuhiko makin terhipnotis).

Tapi tawa Conan berubah 180 derajat karena seruan yang datang bersamaan dengan menerobosnya Putri jutawan Suzuki Corp ke dalam ruangan.

Sonoko mengucapkan dengan lantang, seperti penyiar radio pemerintah. "Anak-anak sekalian! Ran Mouri besok akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya!"

"Masa lajang?" tanya Genta tak paham.

"Itu artinya..." Sonoko merendahkan tubuhnya, menekan suaranya seolah akan mengungkapkan rahasia paling penting sejagad. "Ran akan pacaran dengan cowok yang mengaku cinta padanya hari ini!"

Kacamata Conan pecah, bersamaan dengan jantung yang meloncat keluar. Rahangnya jatuh kelantai, seluruh rambutnya rontok, berguguran bagai sakura di musim semi, meninggalkan kepala yang selicin kulit telur. dan rohnya pergi melayang menyerupai Casper pergi ke neraka.-itu tentu saja hanya terjadi dalam benak dramatisir Conan. Kenyataannya Conan membatu, yang bergerak hanya stick controler yang terlepas dari tangannya. _Ran...pacaran dengan orang yang- tidak, aku pasti salah dengar!_

"Sonoko, jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada mereka" Ran muncul di pintu dengan tangan dipenuhi plastik belanjaan. Matanya menangkap Conan yang tidak bergerak. "Conan-kun... kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sonoko mencibir. "Mata-matanya Shinichi sepertinya jatuh cinta padamu Ran. Anak yang malang" Sonoko berjalan mendekati Conan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Hei, sampaikan ke Shinichi kalau besok Ran akan kencan dengan pacarnya"

"Sonoko!!"Suara bentakan Ran yang di iringi dengan wajah tersipu membuat bentuk Conan yang membatu hancur lebur jadi debu. Tentu itu hanya efek visualisasi Ai, yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah wajah conan memucat - siap pingsan di tempat.

"Selamat datang kak Ran, selamat datang kak Sonoko" Ai memecahkan suasana intimidasi pada Conan "Aku bantu kak Ran bawa belanjaannya ya?" tawar Ai dengan memasang wajah anak kecil paling manis sedunia. Mitsuhiko nyaris meledak dibuatnya. Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Ran, Ai mengambil sebagian belanjaan dari tangan Ran dan membawanya ke luar ruangan.

Derap langkah ringan Ai menaiki tangga memberikan ritme nyanyian riang. Di ruangan kantor, Ayumi menelengkan kepala... "entah kenapa,rasanya ayumi lihat bunga-bunga jadi latar perasaan Ai" desis Ayumi. Sementara itu disampingnya, Conan mendapatkan latar hitam black hole untuk perasaanya. Genta dengan latar snack, Mitsuhiko dengan latar hati berwarna pink cerah dan Sonoko dengan latar mozaik- penuh keusilan untuk mengerjai "kaki tangan shinichi".

---

* * *

a/n : Dan kali ini mew gabungin dua Alibi dalam satu tempat. So, gak perlu klik next, cukup roll mouse kalian dan baca alibi berikutnya di bawah,mew~.

* * *

---

_**ALIBI 3**_

Dapur Kediaman Mouri, Sabtu 14.14

"Ai-chan suka sama Conan-kun ya?"

"PRAK!"

Ai menjatuhkan sekotak telur di tangannya ketika pertanyaan itu di ucapkan Ran. Lehernya tiba-tiba saja kaku, tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dia hanya bisa menunduk, melihat cairan kuning yang merembes keluar dari dalam kotak. _Dari sisi mana kau melihatku suka dengan maniak Holmes itu Ran?_ Batin Ai menyangkal, tapi mulutnya terkunci. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, walau hanya maaf karena sudah memecahkan telur untuk makan malam mereka.

"Ai-chan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ran panik. Dia menyambar serbet dan membersihkan tangan mungil Ai yang berlepotan cipratan telur. "Aduh, maaf ya... apa aku membuatmu kaget?".

Ai menggeleng dengan susah payah diiringi suara engsel karatan.

Ran memasukkan sisa belanjaan dalam Kulkas lalu membersihkan tumpahan telur. Ai hanya bisa menyingkir dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ran. Sekelebat, dia melihat bayangan kakaknya. Begitu sabar, anggun, perhatian dan memiliki hati seindah malaikat.

"Kalau... kalau aku memang suka kenapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Ai. Dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Sampah telur yang masuk ke dalam tempat sampah menjadi Intro jawaban Ran. "Jangan sampai menyia-yiakan rasa suka. Kalau bisa ungkapkan langsung, ungkapkan saja. Mengatakan –Aku Suka Kamu- secara langsung, tanpa pertengkaran maupun kepura-puraan"

_Perkataan itu... bukannya kau tujukan pada dirimu sendiri Ran?_ Senyum sedih tersungging.

Ai merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya ketika Ran mengabaikan semua kepedihan yang dirasakan dan memberikan senyum tulus hangat. "Kalau menyukai seseorang, kita harus mengungkapkannya sesegera mungkin. Karena bisa jadi besok tidak bertemu lagi" Ran menggenggam tangan Ai.

"Kakak juga ada orang yang disukai?" tanya Ai. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia tahu pasti. Tapi hanya sekali saja dia ingin mendengarnya.

Ran tak mampu lagi membendung kerinduan dan gejolak perasaan di dalam dirinya.

"Aku mencintainya" titik bening mengintip dari sudut mata Ran. "Itulah yang kusadari. Tapi jangankan menyatakan perasaan ini bertemu dengannya saja aku tak bisa. Dia... selalu mengawasiku- aku merasakan dia selalu mendampingiku, tapi..." Ran terdiam, menahan suara dan air mata yang berontak ingin mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

Ai menundukkan pandangan, rasa sedih menyusup kedalam hatinya. Empati? Mungkin saja, karena secara ganjil dia memahami perasaan ini. Begitu dekat, sangat dekat. Tapi ada sebuah batas yang tak mungkin dia lewati untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Seperti kedinginan di tepi kawah gunung berapi. "Kalau..." Ai menarik nafas panjang" Kalau misalnya bertemu dengan orang itu... apakah Kak Ran akan mengungkapkannya?"

Ran tersenyum. Dan Ai tahu apa yang akan keluar dari bibir gadis tegar di hadapannya.

"Ya..."

---

Sabtu, 14.20

-Minimarket 24 jam-

Ai secara sukarela menemani Ran membeli sekotak telur untuk mengganti telur yang sudah dia pecahkan. Sekalian membelikan pesanan Sonoko yang sedang menikmati penyiksaan terhadap Conan.

"Jadi... soal kencan kak Ran besok itu bohong ya?" tanya Ai ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari minimarket.

"Kalau itu sih benar"Jawab Ran tanpa beban.

"BRUGH!" kantong belanjaan ditangan Ai terlepas. Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya (selama ¼ detik,) Ai memungut kentong belanjaanberisi air soda dan bertanya: "Kenapa?Tapi tadi kata kak Ran..."

Ran mempercepat langkahnya. "Soalnya dia bilang akan menyerah kalau aku mau kencan sekali saja dengannya. Keras kepala". Senyum Ran terkembang, mungkin si ketua osis masih punya harapan "_Keras kepalanya mirip Shinichi_" atau mungkin tidak.

"Lagipula aku suka dengan ide Sonoko untuk membuat Shinichi cemburu. Terakhir aku melihatnya marah-marah sewaktu aku mendapat surat cinta di kelas 1 SMA. Setelah itu dengan alasan _'aku juga bisa'_ menuliskan puisi analisis yang membuatnya jadi bahan tertawaan 2 bulan."Ran tersenyum geli._ Entah apalagi yang akan dilakukan Shinichi kali ini_

"Dia bukan tipe yang sensitif apalagi romantis, terakhir dia menelponku yang dibicarakannya justru kasus Kaito Kid". _Sifatnya mirip dengan Conan, bagaimana dengan Ai ya? Apa dia mengalami nasib sama sepertiku?_. "Kalau Ai-chan sendiri bagaimana? " Ran tidak mendengar ada jawaban dari Ai. "Ai-chan?" Ran melihat kesekelilingnya, mencari Ai yang lenyap. Ai tertinggal di belakang. Tertegun tak bergerak, memandang lurus ke seberang jalan. Kedua tangannya yang menggenggam kantong belanjaan berkeringat dingin.

"Ai-chan ada apa?"

Pundak mungil itu terentak saat tangan ran menyentuhnya. Matanya terbelalak. "Ai-chan?" Ai menarik nafas, menutup matanya lalu menghembuskannya. "Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa kok kak Ran"

Ran melihat ke arah yang baru saja dipandang Ran. Tepat di seberang jalan, mobil eskrim keliling sedang melayani pembeli. "Ai-chan ingin makan es krim ya?"

Cengiran anak kecil diberikan Ai. "Aku minta es krim yang ada di kulkas ya? Yang coklat!" Ai menggandeng tangan Ran. "Ayo cepat kak Ran!"

Ran setengah berlari karena ditarik oleh Ai. "Ai-chan jangan cepat-cepat" mendengarkan permintaan Ran, Ai berhenti. Melepaskan gandengan tangannya lalu berlari mendahului Ran. "Lomba lari! Yang kalah tidak kebagian es krim!" seru Ai kekanak-kanakan. Dengan gaya yang akan buat Conan mual seketika.

Ran tersenyum dan mulai berlari. Dia serasa mendapatkan adik perempuan yang lucu. "Aku pasti menang!"

Sementara itu mobil es krim bergerak maju, meninggalkan pembeli yang tersenyum riang dan menampilkan mobil yang terparkir di baliknya. Porche hitam dengan kaca gelap.

Dibalik kaca itu seorang pria berambut perak panjang mengamati kertas di tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan kembali ke kota ini lagi, apalagi sampai bertemu dengan seorang penghianat" dia menyalakan api geretan.

"Jadi tugas kita 'menghapus' seseorang ya kak Gin"? tanya pria tambun berkacamata hitam yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"sebenarnya _Dia _sudah terhapus. Yang kita lakukan hanya membereskan sisa-sisanya" Api membakar kertas di tangan Gin.

"Kita akan membakar dan membereskan abunya, seperti kertas ini" Gin melempar kertas yang tengah terbakar keluar jendela.

"Terbakar tanpa sisa"

_...to be continued..._

* * *

**~MeWTh~**

* * *

a/n: Mew dapat judul!! hanya saja sekarang mew terjebak antara dua judul yang sama bagusnya... Shade Of Hope dan Never too Late. humm bagus pilih yang mana ya? Ok. mew akan peringatkan lagi, this is a detective story. Pertanyaan akan muncul di Alibi 8. jadi nikmati saja cerita dengan clue tersembunyi ini. next romance-comedy and angst!

**Next!**

**Alibi 4 : Ai mengatakannya, begitu saja. tanpa ia sadari kata-kata itu mengalir... "Aku juga mencintaimu"**


	4. Alibi 4 : Lonely Back

Disclaimer: Detective conan masih milik Aoyama Gosho kalau Mew yang punya, dijamin di indonesia manganya gak bakal ketinggalan sampai 13 vol (Saat mew nulis ini, Detective Conan di ind br sampe 52 vol, walo mew ngga akan pernah alias _never_ baca scan Conan).

a/n: Cerita ini udah di edit ama nee-chan, (The one who drag mew to this place). thanks ya nee-chan! jadi kalo ada kesalahan tata bahasa salahin aja makhluk ini, mew~. Buat yang sudah me review Mew ucapin Thank you, makasih, arigato, maturnuwun de el el, de es be, etc. semakin banyak yang kasi review, mew makin semangat buat upload! kayak Alibi 4 ini yang hanya beda sehari ama pendahulunya.

Mew sudahin author notenya dan silahkan membaca lanjutannya,Mew~. sekali lagi, ini cerita detektif (yang mungkin nyangkut spoiler),mew~...

* * *

_Detik ini, semua benar-benar dimulai. Saat sebuah pil akan membimbing kami pada dua pilihan yang bersebrangan._

_**ALIBI 4**_

Sabtu, 18.30

-Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri-

"Kenapa sebelum pulang mereka tidak pernah membereskan sampah yang mereka buat?" Conan merengut dengan kedua tangan di penuhi sampah plastik kue dan cemilan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka anak-anak yang begitu antusias untuk pergi berakhir pekan dengan orangtuanya" Ai menjawab pertanyaan retoris Conan, sengaja membuatnya lebih kesal.

"Kalau anak-anak itu sih aku masih paham. Tapi kenapa Sonoko juga sampai ikut-ikutan!" Ai dapat melihat termometer kekesalan Conan telah mencapai angka 100 derajat. "Selain itu minta di antarkan Ran sampai ke ujung jalan! Apa maksudnya coba?!"

Ai berhenti menyapu, lalu memperhatikan mimik wajah Conan yang merah padam. Rencana kecemburuan milik Sonoko sepertinya berhasil dengan gemilang. "Seperti apa laki-laki yang akan kencan dengan Ran?"

Conan pura-pura tidak mendengar dan meneruskan 'pengoleksian' sampahnya. "Wah, sepertinya dia laki-laki yang begitu hebat sampai kau minder ya Kudo..."Ai tidak pernah gagal dalam memprovokasi Conan. Hanya butuh jeda dua detik untuk Conan memuntahkan apa yang dia dengar dari Sonoko seharian penuh.

"Dia hanya laki-laki narsis ketua OSIS yang merebut posisi satu sekolah sejak kepergianku. Sonoko mengatakannya tampan, padahal dia hanya si tak tahu malu yang mengatakan cinta pada Ran di upacara sekolah. Ketua OSIS macam apa itu?" Conan melanjutkan omelannya sambil terus melemparkan sampah kedalam tong.

Selalu ada sedikit kebahagiaan tersisip di diri Ai jika melihat Conan menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya. Merengut bahkan marah karena hal-hal sepele. Seperti sebuah oasis dalam pelariannya dari organisasi.

Bayangan sebuah mobil porche hitam diseberang jalan melintas.

"DEGG!!!" ingatannya tentang mobil Gin membuat seluruh darahnya kembali ke jantung. Wajahnya memucat. _ Tidak, Kudo tidak boleh tahu. Dia pasti akan menantang bahaya mengejar organisasi. Aku tidak boleh melibatkannya lagi. Tidak boleh melibatkan teman-teman. Tidak boleh libatkan Kudo,karena Ran..._

"Hei Haibara... kau demam ya? Atau mungkin gejala flu?" Tanpa permisi Conan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ai.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Ai melihat wajah Conan begitu dekat, sedekat nafas hangat yang membelai wajahnya. Seperti rambutnya yang menggelitik, dan bulu matanya yang panjang dan...

"Minggir!" Ai mendorong Conan menjauh. Semburat merah mewarnai wajahnya."Untuk apa kau melakukannya?!"Ai berusah mati-matian menyembunyikan warna wajahnya.

"Mengukur suhu..."jawab Conan polos, "Ah, kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba merah? kurasa kau memang demam" ucap si detektif jenius (yang sama sekali tidak sensitif) penuh percaya diri.

"Kenapa harus menempelkan dahi untuk mengetes suhu? Bukannya harus menggunakan termometer!" Ai berbalik dan meneruskan pekerjaannya jantungnya berkejaran, darah mengalir begitu cepat keseluruh tubuhnya. Dalam satu gerakan, conan telah membuatnya melupakan masalah organisasi tanpa dia sadari.

"Setahuku kalau seorang anak demam, orang tua akan terlebih dahulu menggunakan tangan atau dahi untuk mengecek suhu" Conan membela diri. "bukannya kontak tubuh itu hal yang biasa dalam keluarga?"

"Oh, begitu ya?"

Mata conan menyirip. "Hal sepeti itu kenapa kau tidak..."Kalimat itu terhenti, conan mengutuk kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya. _Dasar bodoh, bisa-bisanya kau mengatakannya!_

"Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana orang tua merawat anaknya. Bahkan kakak tidak bisa mendekat kalau aku demam. Organisasi memonopoli Ayah dan Ibu, sampai aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka. Satu-satunya yang menghubungkan aku dengan mereka justru racun yang entah sudah memakan berapa nyawa" tak ada nada ironi dalam suaranya, hanya kejujuran yang keluar dari seorang anak tanpa kenangan.

Conan terdiam memandang punggung Ai yang kesepian. Kedua tangannya menggenggam batang sapu erat bagai menggenggam kenangan- seolah semua memori yang ia miliki akan lenyap jika jemarinya sedikit saja merenggang.

Conan sama sekali tidak tahu seperti apa kepedihan Ai, karena dia memiliki kedua orang tua yang mncintainya dengan unik. Dia tidak mengetahui sekosong apa hidup Ai, karena teman-temannya bukanlah sekelompok orang yang hanya memanfaatkan kejeniusan otaknya. Dia tidak tahu seberapa besar kehilangan yang dialami Ai, karena dia tidak pernah sekalipun kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi. Tidak dengan direbut seperti Akemi Miyano. Conan tidak pernah merasa sendiri dalam dunia ini.

Punggung Ai yang dilihat Conan begitu rapuh, seperti istana pasir yang megah. Meski angkuh, tapi akan hancur tak bersisa dengan satu terjangan ombak.

"Hei kenapa kau terdiam?" Ai berbalik, memamerkan matanya yang dipenuhi kecerdasan. Sinar keangkuhan yang selalu menyindir Conan tak pernah lenyap dari mata itu. "Aku tidak butuh simpatimu tuan detektif. Dan jangan bayangkan kehidupan tragis seenaknya di benakmu. Aku menikmati tiap detikku berada di laboratorium"_Karena gelas dan tabung reaksi tidak akan menyakiti dan memanfaatkanku seperti mereka_. Tapi Ai justru mengatakan "Mungkin sama denganmu yang menikmati berada dalam tubuh anak kecil dan bermanja-manja pada kekasihmu... aku bertaruh kau sudah pernah melihatnya mandi-"

" Haibara!"

Conan segera mencoret bagian rapuh dan lemah dari deskripsi Ai. Sosok di hadapannya adalah makhluk paling sinis, menyebalkan dan sama sekali tidak memiliki kelembutan – ibarat bumi dan langit dengan Ran. Sama sekali bukan perempuan. Yah, tak masalah. toh, dia kadang-kadang lupa kalau Ai perempuan. Jadi tak masalah kalau Ai bersikap kasar dalam taburan kata-kata ironi yang melebihi lelaki.

Ai tersenyum tapi matanya tidak. Dia menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan ekspresi yang memaksa keluar. Dia tak akan bisa menipu detektif terbaik dari timur dengan perasaan yang tidak tertata. "Hei Kudo..."

"Panggil aku Conan" koreksi Conan.

Tak peduli pada interupsi Conan Ai melanjutkan "Apakah kau mencintai Ran?"

Conan mengerdipkan matanya 3 kali sebelum mengatakan "Maaf? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Apakah kau mencintai Ran?"Ai memandang tajam, melewati kacamata yang hanya pajangan tepat ke bola matanya yang terbelalak.

"A... Apa maksudmu?! Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" Poker face yang selalu dia pasang saat menghadapi penjahat lenyap seketika. Panik dan malu menjadi rona merah di wajah Conan.

Dada Ai sesak. Tali tak tampak melingkari lehernya, mencekiknya perlahan. Merebut semua nafasnya. Ai menyentuh lehernya, tak ada apapun. _Apa arti rasa sakit ini?_

"Ran..." Ai berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terikat di tenggorokannya. "dia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta pada Shinichi kudo kan?" _Tidak! Bukan ini yang ingin ku katakan! _"Pada sosok conan kurasa dia hanya bilang suka"

Conan terkesiap, reaksi yang membenarkan semua perkataan Ai.

"Apa kau yakin dia mencintaimu?" Batin Ai memberontak, dia tahu pasti Ran mencintai shinichi Kudo. "Apalagi kau sudah meninggalkannya, bisa jadi dia membencimu" mulutnya mengingkari fakta bahwa Ran adalah gadis paling setia yang pernah ia temui.

Conan diam, shinichi diam, dunia ikut diam bersamanya. Membunuh semua suara yang eksis, hingga hanya tersisa detik jam yang menghipnotis. Mengutuk Ai atas semua pertanyaan yang menyimpan keegoisannya.

"Aku... tidak peduli"

Ai menanggkap sinar kesungguhan dan ketulusan dalam mata Conan. Bukan mata seorang anak 7 tahun, tapi mata seorang remaja yang mempertaruhkan segalanya pada cinta pertamanya, pada cinta yang telah tertanam dan tumbuh dalam waktu 10 tahun.

"Aku tidak peduli dia harus membenciku, bahkan bila aku hilang dari hatinya. Asalkan dia selamat dan terus hidup dengan bahagia, senyumnya adalah segala-galanya bagiku . semua itu lebih dari cukup bagiku. Biarlah aku melindunginya tanpa dia tahu" Conan menatap langit-langit.

Sinar mata Ai meredup. Dilindungi oleh orang yang dikasihi hanya pernah Ai rasakan sekali, tapi itu berujung pada kematian kakaknya dan kekosongan. Semua berujung pada kesendirian. Perisai es hatinya retak, tapi Ai mengabaikan semua rasa iri dan harapan yang telah lama dia buang. "Melindungi? Kurasa itu disebut Egoisme lelaki" Ai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari sapu. "Yang kau lakukan hanya akan makin menyakiti Ran" Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku celana. "Anggrek (Ran) adalah bunga yang rapuh, tak peduli stinggi apapun benteng yang kau bangun agar terhindar dari badai, hujan dan panas, dia akan layu karena merindukan matahari. Apa kau paham itu?" Ai mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku. "Tapi sayangnya Ran bukan bunga"

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada Ran?"

"Kalau kau mau bermurah hati memasukkan nama pacarmu dalam daftar orang yang harus 'di hapus' oleh organisasi, silahkan saja" perkataan penuh ironi kembali menghujam perasaan.

Conan menyipitkan matanya "Jadi apa maumu?"

"Hei conan..." Ai berjalan mendekati Conan. "Menurutmu, kalau aku mempertemukan Ran Mouri dan Shinichi Kudo, apakah Shinichi akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ran?"

"Itu hanya akan menyakitinya" _ya, setelah mengatakan perasaanku lalu apa? Meninggalkannya lagi? Membuatnya menangis lagi?_ "Lagipula Shinichi tidak bisa muncul kan?"

Ai membuka kepalan tangannya. Ada dua buah kapsul berwarna biru dalam plastik transparan. "Shinichi harus ada besok, kalau tidak... Ran akan menerima cinta si ketua OSIS dan menjadi kekasihnya" Ai berbohong, tapi kali ini dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Makhluk bernama laki-laki memang harus di dorong sampai tepi jurang agar mau bertindak. "Ran sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku"

Conan terdiam, memandang pada wajah sang profesor dan plastik putih berisi kapsul di telapak kanan Ai bergantian. Penawar APTX 4869? Tidak, warnanya berbeda... .

"Ran adalah tipe malaikat. Sekali dia terikat dengan ketua OSIS, dia takkan bisa lepas darinya. Dan kurasa cuma laki-laki bodoh yang melepaskan Ran. Sayangnya Ran hanya bisa bahagia bersama laki-laki bodoh itu" Ai mengikuti tatapan Conan ke telapak tangan kanannya. "Ini Penawar APTX 4869 terbaru, rentangnya 1 hari hingga 3 bulan bahkan mungkin permanen."

"Apa kau akan mengujicobanya padaku?" tanya Conan, antara kekhawatiran, keraguan dan keinginan yang kuat untuk kembali ke tubuh aslinya. "Kali ini berapa persentase berhasilnya? Jangan bilang kurang dari 50 persen"

Tak peduli pada pertanyaan Conan, Ai kembali menanyakan hal yang sama denga yang ia tanyakan pada Ran. "Kalau Shinichi bertemu Ran, kejujuran apa yang akan dia katakan?"

Suara tarikan napas terdengar bersama langkah conan mendekati Ai. sepasang tangan yang hangat membungkus telapak tangan kanan Ai. Tangan conan. Nafas berat terhela.

Conan menggenggam erat pil percobaan beserta tangan gadis yang membuatnya. "Shinichi akan mengungkapakan perasaannya yang paling jujur pada Ran. Mengatakan kepadanya" Conan menarik nafas panjang. Matanya beradu dengan Ai. Conan siap mengambil resiko apapun yang terjadi. Selama dia bisa melihat senyum Ran.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu". Kata-kata itu mengalir dari bibir mungil Ai,lepas begitu saja tanpa kendali, memberikan riak dalam aliran kesadaran Conan. Jantung Ai berdetak kencang, terusir dari alam bawah sadarnya; dia menepiskan tangan Conan."Kau pikir Ran akan dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal itu?" dia melemparkan plastik berisi kapsul Ke arah Conan. "Yah, tapi bagaimanapun kau harus mengatakan itu kalau tak mau kehilangan Ran. Wanita bisa mati kalau harus terus menumpuk kesedihan"

Conan menangkap plastik berisi kapsul dan menggenggamnya. "Hei Haibara..."

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa bicara seperti perempuan ya..."pernyataan yang jujur.

"Memangnya aku laki-laki?!"

"Haibara..."

Ai mendengus kesal "Apa lagi?"

"Terima kasih"

_to be continued...

* * *

_

* * *

_**~MeWTh~

* * *

  
**_

Thanks to You who already review: Xena-sia, second hand of time, and cho.d-chocolicious.

special thanks:WoundedBlackWing (editor and MeW's Nee-chan)

REVIEW &REVIEW!!

_**next:**_

Alibi 5. **teror tengah malam menghantui Conan! dan ada satu masalah besar yang mencegahnya kembali menjadi Shinichi!**


	5. Alibi 5

Disclaimer: Detective conan masih milik Aoyama Gosho dan di Indonesia dipegang hak ciptanya ama Elex... Mew hanya penggemar bodoh yang nulis fanfiction tanpa profit,mew~.

_Hari minggu telah tiba... hari dimana harapan terbentuk di tengah keputus asaan._

_**ALIBI 5**_

Minggu, 11.00

-kediaman keluarga Mouri-

"Kelihatannya semalam kau kurang tidur" Ai memperhatikan warna hitam di sekeliling mata Conan . "Apa hujan petir semalam membuatmu tidak bisa tidur" perkataan penuh ironi pertama yang dilancarkan Ai pagi ini.

"Wah-wah-wah... ternyata kamu benar-benar panik memikirkan kencan Ran ya, Conan?" Sonoko melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur. "Kujamin Shinichi pasti sudah tahu dan panik sekarang!" dendang riang Sonoko terdengar sangat fals di telinga Conan.

"Aku tidak panik kok" desis Conan nyaris tak terdengar. "Dan aku tidak kurang tidur..."lebih tepatnya dia tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Conan takut pada petir" timpal Ai cepat. Dia mengabaikan Conan yang memelototinya dan memilih menikmati susu coklat.

"Tapi kau tetap tidak ikut tidur bersama Ran dan Ai-chan. Tidur sendirian walau ada badai, kamu pemberani sekali!" puji Sonoko, tapi entah kenapa Conan merasa tersindir.

Alasan sebenarnya dia tidak bisa tidur adalah gadis kaya yang duduk disebrang meja. Secara tidak langsung, semua karena Sonoko Suzuki. Dengan mulut besarnya plus handphone yang tidak akan pernah kehabisan pulsa, Sonoko telah menghubungi semua orang yang punya hubungan dengan Shinichi Kudo. Mengabarkan pada semua orang kalau besok Ran akan kencan dengan ketua OSIS SMA Teitan.

Efek dari pengabaran itu tentu saja konfirmasi langsung. E-mail berdatangan lebih deras dari hujan semalam. Bahkan ibunya menelpon berkali-kali. Shinichi tidak bisa mematikan handphone-nya, karena dia tahu bagaimana amukan Yukiko kalau dia sampai mengabaikan telepon dari wanita yang telah melahirkannya ini. Bisa dikatakan itu adalah hal paling mengerikan setelah organisasi jubah hitam.

"Pokoknya besok ibu akan berada di Jepang dan menghentikan kencan mereka!" suara Yukiko terdengar segar ketika jam di kamar Kogoro menunjukkan pukul 02.15 - hari minggu. Ibunya yang baru saja menikmati makan siang di Empire State Building, sepertinya lupa pada perbedaan waktu 14 jam dan mengomel dengan penuh semangat.

"ibu... _besok_ yang ibu maksudkan sudah jadi _hari ini_ di Jepang. Tolong izinkan aku tidur" pinta Conan nyaris menangis. Tapi teror tak berakhir karena profesor Agasa yang tidak bisa tidur ikut menerornya. Padahal email dari Heiji (yang pasti dipaksa kirim oleh Kazuha) juga Sonoko sudah dia abaikan.

Dua orang lain yang tahu nomor telponnya mengganggunya dengan cara yang berbeda. Ran memang tak menelponnya karena terakhir kali Shinichi membuatnya kesal dengan mengeluarkan teori mengenai pencuri empatbelas duabelas, tapi senyum jelang kencan dengan ketua OSIS sukses membuatnya kehilangan ketenangan. Dan Ai, dia '_menghibur_' Conan dengan mengatakan 'tenang,kudo. Kemungkinan berhasil obat ini melebihi 0,5 persen... mungkin'.

Teror mengerikan baru berakhir pukul 7 pagi, ketika Ran datang membangunkan Conan(yang sama sekali tidak bisa tidur). Untuk pertama kalinya, Conan merasakan empati pada para artis yang diterpa gosip.

Tapi masalah terbesarnya bukanlah tidur yang kurang, tapi keberadaan Sonoko yang di luar rencana.

"Aku datang untuk memastikan kau tidak mengacaukan kencan Ran dengan suami barunya" begitu yang dikatakan Sonoko padanya ketika datang dengan menembus hujan. Kalau diawasi Sonoko dia tidak akan bisa menjadi Shinichi dan menghentikan kencan Ran.

Conan sempat berharap pada hujan yang tak kunjung reda, tapi badai dengan petir yang telah merusakkan antena televisi di rumah mereka mulai berubah jadi rintik . Bahkan mentari tersenyum dengan ramahnya. Mengabarkan cuaca cerah yang akan segera datang.

"Sonoko... apa pakaian ini tidak berlebihan?" Ran keluar dari kamarnya dengan malu-malu. Conan ternganga melihatnya, Ai sampai lupa meneguk coklatnya dan Sonoko berseru riang. "Waaah!! Kau benar-benar HOT Ran!"

Dengan cepat Sonoko mengeluarkan Hp dan mengabadikan Ran. Blitz memberikan cahaya kilat yang menyapu tubuh jenjang Ran. Rok Jeans mini memamerkan kaki jenjang, betis dan paha Ran yang mulus. Tanktop berwarna biru langit memamerkan bahunya yang putih(dan wilayah dada atas yang membuat darah mengalir dari hidung Conan). Rambut panjangnya diikat ekor kuda ke kanan, cukup tinggi untuk memamerkan kecantikan tengkuk khas Jepang. Dan make up hasil polesan Sonoko memaksimalkan kecantikan Ran 137 Persen.

"Kurasa aku harus ganti baju..."Ran berbalik tapi di cegah Sonoko .

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengenakan sandal berhak ini dan bersiap menyambut ketua OSIS " Sonoko menangkap bahu Ran dan mendudukkannya ke depan TV yang berisi pertarungan semut hitam dan putih.

Ai menelan susu coklatnya, melihat wajah Conan yang tak jelas tersipu atau pucat dan mulai kangen dengan informasi dunia yang biasa dia saksikan lewat televisi. Conan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Ran, memikirkan 1001 cara untuk menghancurkan kencan dan ketua OSIS sial yang beruntung itu. Dan Sonoko memasang senyum setan, mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya.

"Terkirim!" seru Sonoko riang, bersamaan dengan bergetarnya Hp di saku celana Conan. "Aku sudah mengirim fotomu pada Shinichi dan mengabarkan kencan kalian! Juga soal Ran akan menerima cinta ketua OSIS kalau dia tidak datang!"

Mata Conan terbelalak. Dia memberikan tatapan pada Ai yang dapat diterjemahkan sebagai _Jadi yang kau katakan semalam itu bukan bohong?_

Ai, dengan pengalaman sepuluh tahun dalam organisasi, dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Walau dalam tenggorokkannya susu coklat masuk ke saluran pernapasan, tersedak. _Kebohongan yang kubuat jadi kenyataan?! Tokyo pasti akan kena gempa._

"Sonoko, hentikan... dia pasti sibuk. Lagipula, tidak mungkin datang untukku dan mengabaikan kasus besar yang diburunya" suara Ran terdengar pelan, penuh keraguan.

Sebelum sempat Sonoko menambahkannya, handphone Ran bernyanyi. Telepon dari ketua OSIS yang sudah menunggunya di bawah. Sonoko menyerahkan jaket berbahan jeans pada Ran dan mendorongnya keluar. "selamat bersenang-senang! Dan matikan Handphonemu! Jangan biarkan Shinichi hanya menelpon, dia harus datang!" Sonoko melambaikan tangan pada Ran yang menuruni tangga, lalu menangkap kerah belakang dari bocah laki-laki yang mau membuntutinya.

"Jangan rusak kencan mereka bocah tengik!" Sonoko memelototi Conan. "Yang boleh menghentikan kencan mereka hanya Shinichi".

"Aku hanya mau keluar sebentar kok!" Conan berontak. _Lagipula __**aku **__Shinichi!_

"Oh ya?" Sonoko menyipitkan matanya. "Memangnya sebentar itu mau kemana?" mata mengintrogasi Sonoko memiliki level sama dengan polisi di bagian investigasi.

Conan melemparkan pandangan pada Ai, meminta pertolongan. "Kami mau ke rumah Ayumi untuk makan kue" Ai menjawabkan untuk Conan.

"Benar begitu??" Sonoko mendekatkan wajahnya pada Conan .

"Kalau kakak tidak percaya, datang saja bersama kami. Kurasa Ayumi sudah selesai membuat kue sekarang" Ai mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan menekan nomor rumah keluarga Yoshida. Mengabarkan kedatangan mereka.

Conan serasa dilempar ke lubang berisi buaya yang kawin silang sama Komodo.

_Kalau kau membiarkan Sonoko membuntuti kita, bagaimana aku bisa kembali jadi Shinichi?!_

_To be continued..._

_**+*0*-M**__**e**__**WT**__**h**__**-*0*+**_

---

a/n: akhirnya setelah puas berdrama ria di Alibi 4, mew kembali pada habitat asal,Humour. Walo Last Alibi ratingnya bakal M dan membuat Mew ditimpukin ama peggemar AiCo *nyiapin tameng*. untuk saat ini Mew ngga akan rubah rating dari T.

Judul Edge of Hope dikasih ama neechan Mew~. Artinya batas terjauh harapan mew~. Dari 15 judul yang ditawarkan,mew pilih ini. Orang yang optimis meletakkan harapannya setinggi langit dan orang pesimis membatasi harapannya pada detik dia meragukannya mew~. Ujung harapan semua tokoh utama terlihat di cerita ini,mew~ termasuk ujung harapan mew yang dapat ilham kasus febuari tahun 2008(tapi lupa ngasih judul sampai upload alibi 1).

Kebetulan mew terpikir apa yang terjadi sama detektif cilik yang lain, jadi sebagai bonus buat yang setia nemenin mew, inilah omake.

Omake:

Sementara itu para anggota detektif cilik yang lain

Ayumi Yoshida

Wajah Ayumi memucat setelah menutup telepon dari Ai. "Padahal hujan, kupikir tidak datang"gumam ayumi. Matanya dengan horor melihat kue buatannya di atas meja.

"Kenapa Ayumi ?" suara sang ibu tak mampu mengeluarkannya dari mimpi buruk. "Bentuk kuenya memang sedikit unik, tapi rasanya enak banget kok"

Sebenarnya 'sedikit unik'bukan deskripsi tepat bagi seonggok benda mirip kotoran berhias muntahan merah dan lalat mati. "Lihat! Kalau dipotong-potong dan dibuang krimnya, jadi kelihatan normal"saran sang ibu tak terdengar. Ayumi sudah tersedot blackhole beralamat 'kegagalan rencana asmara untuk conan'

Ayumi shock

Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya

"BRUK!"

Payung berwarna merah dan biru berjatuhan ke lantai. Begitu pula Mitsuhiko. Paman yang ditubruk Mitsuhiko mengulurkan tangannya tanpa bicara apapun lalu membantu mitsuhiko memungut payung yang bermotif bunga lily dan kaktus.

"Terima kasih Paman!" Mitsuhiko membungkuk dan menambahkan "Ini payung untuk Ayumi dan Haibara" begitu melihat tatapan paman betopi rajut tak lepas dari payung di tangannya. "Haibara memang kuat dan dewasa, tapi aku tetap ingin mencoba melindunginya, walau hanya dengan payung ini" ucapan yang sangat romantis untuk ukuran bocah 7 tahun.

Sang paman berbalik tanpa komentar dan menyapa seorang wanita bule berambut pirang. Lalu berbicara dalam bahasa asing dengannya. "Eh, bukan orang Jepang ya?"

Ouch, keromantisan yang sia-sia. Muka mitsuhiko memerah saking malunya

Genta Kojima

"Paman Takagi dan tante Miwako sedang kencan ya?"

Dua orang yang dipanggil namanya langsung salah tingkah dan dalam waktu bersamaan berkata:

Takagi : (Menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil tersipu malu)"Wah Genta-kun,kami kelihatan seperti pasangan ya?"

Miwako : (setengah berteriak sambil menyembunyikan rona merah) "sama sekali bukan!"

(maksudnya 'kami bukan sedang kencan,tapi bekerja'. Tapi sayang Takagi mengira perkataan itu ditujukan bagi pernyataan yang dia keluarkan sehingga berubah jadi 'aku sama sekali bukan pasangan Takagi!')

Mata Takagi membulat tidak percaya. "Jadi selama ini, saya.. tidak cocok sebagai pacar Miwako-san ya?" Miwako tergagap. "Bu,bukan begitu... maksudku..."

"Oooh, jadi kalian benar-benar pacaran ya?" sambut seorang polisi lain yang tak sengaja menguping. Matanya memberikan api kemarahan mewakili seluruh polisi pria fans Miwako pada Takagi.

Sementara orang dewasa mulai ribut karena kesalahpahaman, si biang kerok justru melenggang pergi. Dia ke tempat ayahnya yang mengeluarkan pancingan dari bagasi mobil. Hujan berhenti, dia beserta keluarga tidak batal memancing.

Dari sudut matanya, dari kejauhan 700 m, Genta melihat ada toko takoyaki serta toko anpan. Dan setelah sebuah mobil antik hitam menyingkir, terlihat pula kedai sukiyaki.

Mungkin ini akan jadi liburan terbaiknya~!

(Cuma genta sendiri yang senang)

_**~MeWTh~**_

---

**Next!** Alibi 6&7 in one packet! :

**Alibi 6 : ** **Si Jenius pun akan jadi idiot kalau berhubungan dengan cinta!**

**Alibi 7 : Edge of Hope...Batas terjauh dari harapan. Ai Haibara- Shino Miyano tidak lagi memiliki harapan. Tidak berani lagi berharap. Dia telah berada dibatas harapannya yang telah lama mati. **

3


	6. Alibi 6 & 7

_**ALIBI 6**_

Minggu, 16.45

-kediaman keluarga Yoshida-

Ai sedang membantu Ayumi mencuci piring. Kue pertama buatan Ayumi lebih mirip makhluk mutasi. Walau masih layak makan, tapiAyumi memutuskan untuk tidak menghidangkannya karena mengandung kismis yang di benci Conan. Berkat rasa sukanya yang luar biasa pada Conan, Ayumi menguras semua bahan yang tersisa di kulkas untuk membuat kue lagi yang memakan waktu 2 jam.

"Apa Conan meyukai kue buatan Ayumi ya?" tanya Ayumi pada Ai. "Apalagi Ayumi sudah membuat Conan menunggu lama..." Ayumi kembali teringat saat Conan bolak-balik melihat jam tangannya.

"Kuenya enak sekali kok Ayumi" Jawab Ai jujur.

"Tapi kenapa kak Sonoko langsung pergi padahal belum selesai makan kue?"

"Oh itu..." Ai melirik dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara di saku jaketnya. "Pacar kak Sonoko dari Amerika tiba-tiba pulang dan mengajak untuk bertemu" walau yang sebenarnya terjadi Ai 'menculik' dasi pengubah suara milik Conan untuk menipu Sonoko. Berpura-pura jadi Makoto dan mengatakan "_Aku akan pulang ke Jepang, tolong jemput aku di bandara_" Dia merasa sedikit bersalah sudah mempermainkan perasaan Sonoko. Tapi, semua demi Ran.

Ai membilas piring terakhir. "Conan juga langsung pulang setelah makan kue"

"Itu Karena ingin menamatkan novel misteri yang baru dibelinya" dengan lancarnya Ai berbohong sambil mengeringkan piring kaca.

Saat ini kemungkinan besar Conan sedang berada di rumahnya, rumah keluarga Kudo. Ai dapat membayangkan Shinichi meminum kapsul sendirian dengan seragam SMA Teitan tergeletak di sampingnya. Yang pasti jika Conan sudah kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo akan ada panggilan masuk ke handphonenya.

Hp Ai bernyanyi. Dia menjauh dari piring-piring dan Ayumi untuk menjawab telepon dengan privat number. "Halo..."

"Ai-chan! Bagaimana dengan Conan-kun? Apa perlu aku pulang awal karena tidak ada yang menemani kalian. Bagaimana dengan makan malam?" suara cemas Ran langsung meluncur ketika Ai menekan tombol Yes.

"Conan baik-baik saja, kami baru selesai makan kue" Ai merendahkan suaranya agar tak terdengar Ayumi. "Kami bisa makan malam di Poirot kok. Kak Ran tenang saja. Lagipula aku yakin kakak tidak perlu menerima cinta kak ketua OSIS . Kak Shinichi pasti datang"

"Menerima cinta?" Ran balik bertanya. "Maksudmu soal yang tadi pagi? Itu hanya bualan Sonoko saja" Ran tertawa kecil, Ai bernafas lega karena kalau semua kebohongannya jadi nyata dunia bisa kiamat. "Lagipula aku tahu Shinichi mungkin tidak bisa datang" Ai dapat mendengar sedikit harapan dalam suara Ran ketika mengatakan _mungkin_.

---

Jalanan beika, Minggu, 17.13

Ai kembali mendapat telepon tanpa nomor dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Haibara, sepertinya obatmu berhasil dengan baik. Dibanding obat yang lalu reaksinya jauh lebih cepat hingga aku bisa kembali pada tubuh asliku" yang terdengar di seberang telepon bukan suara anak-anak tapi laki-laki remaja. Shinichi Kudo telah kembali.

Ai memperbaiki tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya. "Kurasa kali ini kau takkan protes kupanggil Kudo kan?"

"Saat ini, ya. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Soal Ayumi dan Sonoko dan... Ran?"berputar-putar hanya untuk menanyakan Ran.

"Humm" Ai melirik bungkusan di tangan kirinya. "Ayumi memberikanku kue buatannya yang lain. Kurasa kau takkan suka karena ada kismisnya". Bukan hal yang penting. "Sonoko, kurasa masih menunggu di bandara. Bisa jadi bersama paman Kogoro. Dan Ran..." Ai terdiam. Apa dia harus mengatakan kebenaran bahwa persoalan menerima cinta itu bohong. Ai menggeleng. _Sudah terlanjur, lebih baik siram saja minyak ke dalam Api._

"Ran tadi menelponku. Mengabari akan pulang telat karena mau makan malam dengan si ketua OSIS " sampai sini yang dikatakannya benar. "Suaranya terdengar pedih..." mulai dari sini semuanya adalah kebohongan. "Katanya, di makan malam nanti kemungkinan dia akan menyatakan cintanya lagi. Dan bila Shinichi tidak muncul juga, dia akan mencoba untuk menerima si ketua OSIS . Lagipula dia sangat baik,romantis dan perhatian. Plus bukan maniak misteri."

Kesunyian 5 detik diiringi suara jangkrik.

"APA?!" teriakan shock mengakhiri masa sunyi. "Harus di hentikan!"

"Tentu saja, atau kau berniat untuk mengalah?" Ai tak mendengar balasan karena telepon sudah ditutup. Dia pasti kini sedang berlari keluar rumah dengan berapi-api untuk selamatkan cintanya. Bahkan detektif dari timurpun jadi bodoh kalau berhadapan dengan cinta.

Ai memasukkan kembali Hpnya ke saku jaket dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang basah dengan langkah perlahan. Bibirnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu lamat-lamat, tentang batas terjauh dari sebuah harapan, ujung harapannya. Dan semua harapannya berujung kematian orang yang dia sayangi. Setelah hari itu, Ai Haibara- Shino Miyano tidak lagi memiliki harapan. Tidak berani lagi berharap. Dia telah berada dibatas harapannya.

Namun sebelum lagu itu berakhir , Hpnya berdering lagi...

"Halo?"

Pada saat yang bersamaan seorang pemuda dengan seragam SMA Teitan memasang wajah bingung di tengah jalan. Baru 5 menit dia berlarian dengan panik untuk melakukan penyelamatan. Tapi dia menyadari hal yang sangat gawat, penting dan mendesak.

Dia mengeluarkan HP, menekan radial lalu menempelkan handphone ketelinganya dan berkata "Hei Haibara... kau tahu kemana Ran pergi kencan?"

Ya... karena cinta si jeniuspun jadi idiot.

* * *

_**~MeWTh~

* * *

  
**_

kka/n(keluh kesah author/note): setahun lebih cerita ini digodok, satu buku habis jadi korban. 1 BULAN cerita ini diketik bertumbal tidur malam dan kartun minggu,nonstop. G termasuk ngeditnya... Mew jadi kucing insomnia dan gila saat nulis author note ini. (Crazy mode on)Mew capekkk,ngantuukkk,mew~... Nee-chan pelit! cuma editin sampai Alibi 8.. *ditimpuk ama nee-chan*. Karena itu Mew kutuk yang baca tapi ngga kasih Review! Dikutuk jadi kodok,mew~!

Ah, apa yang Mew Lakukan? (Crazy mode off) maaf atas kegilaan mew~, cukup keluh kesah. Kali ini sedikit lagi, mew~! Awalnya Mew mau upload semua cerita sekaligus. Tapi aneh juga upload 11 Alibi, 87 halaman langsung dalam sehari mew. So... Mew upload tergantung Mood and review,Mew~.

Silahkan baca lanjutannya di bawah...

* * *

_**~MeWTh~

* * *

  
**_

---

_Detik ketika kau berfikir semua hal baik-baik saja, itulah saat semua hal tidak baik-baik saja._

_**Alibi 7**_

Minggu, 18.04

Ai tidak menyukai musim panas. Karena pada musim ini, siang menjadi lebih panjang. Cahaya matahari mendominasi, menyinari tiap sudut dan memberitahukan tempat rahasia yang disimpan sang malam. Menghilangkan tempat dia biasa berada, sudut gelap tersembunyi yang tak akan pernah ditemukan oleh organisasi...dan juga orang yang dia sayangi. Sore di musim panas memberi kehangatan yang tidak dapat di tanggung Ai yang telah hidup belasan tahun dalam dingin kesendirian. Ai tidak menyukai musim panas karena dia tahu suatu saat musim panas akan pergi. Tak lagi memberikannya kehangatan pada dia yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Ai memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain di taman dari bangku tempatnya duduk. Di benaknya Conan dan musim panas begitu mirip. Para detektif cilik, profesor agasa, Ran... dan semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya saat ini adalah euforia musim panas. Penuh kegembiraan, keceriaan dan optimisme. Tapi semua pasti akan berakhir. Semua akan lenyap dan Ai akan kembali pada masa kelamnya dengan organisasi.

Ai mulai memakan 'Kue eksperimen pertama' Ayumi , bentuknya memang tidak manusiawi, tapi rasanya jauh lebih enak dari kue yang disimpan berbulan-bulan oleh profesor Agasa. Rasa manis kismis dan tajamnya sake melebur dalam mulut. Membuat Ai kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Conan , atau sekarang jadi Shinichi. Percakapan yang menghilangkan niatnya untuk segera pulang.

"Hei Haibara... kau tahu kemana Ran pergi kencan?"

Pertanyaan krusial yang entah kenapa baru di sadari sang detektif setelah berlari selama 5 menit.

"Kau kan detektif, cari tahu saja sendiri" Ai mempermainkan Shinichi.

"Haibara, kumohon. Kau tahu kan? Tolong katakan padaku"

Oh, Ai suka sekali suara memelas ini. Dia menikmati permohonan detektif sombong yang kini sedang dilanda demam cemburu campur rindu. Membuatnya semakin ingin mempermainkan pria dimabuk asmara "Katakan apa?'

"Aku baru saja menanyakannya kan? Aku tidak akan memintamu mengatakan perasaan bencimu padaku. Aku tahu itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana Ran dan si ketua OSIS itu pergi kencan dan makan malam. Mereka tidak memberitahukannya padaku"

Ai terdiam. Benci? Jadi selama ini itu yang dipikirkan Conan, yang dipikirkan Shinichi pada dirinya. Bahwa Ai Haibara- Shiho Miyano- benci padanya?

"Kau punya waktu sampai makan malam. Sampai saat itu, Selamat berjuang" Ai menutup handphonenya, kehilangan minat pulang , berjalan tanpa arah (bahkan naik bus yang dia tidak tahu menuju kemana) dan akhirnya terdampar di taman ini.

"Hatsyi!" Ai bersin lagi untuk ke 7 kalinya. Hidungnya semakin berair. Kelihatannya dia benar terkena flu seperti yang dikatakan 'musim panas' padanya semalam.

Ai telah menghabiskan 3 potong kue hanya dalam waktu 5 menit. Rasa kesal dan bingung memang membangkitkan nafsu makan. Bahkan kekhawatirannya akan ditemukan oleh Gin atau Vodka sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Selama dia berada dalam sosok anak kecil dengan tudung jaket menutupi rambut, Gin tak akan bisa melihatnya. Walau baunya setajam apapun. (Vermouth tidak masuk hitungan).

Ya, dia tak perlu lari karena Conan berjanji akan melindunginya. Tapi Shinichi hanya boleh melindungi Ran, sahabat dan cinta sejatinya. Shinichi dan Conan adalah satu orang yang sama. Karena itu... dia tidak mengharapkan perlindungan darinya. Toh, bagi Conan dia hanya orang yang memegang kunci untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya seperti semula. Tidak lebih.

Dia akan aman dalam tubuh kecilnya...

"DEG!" jantung Ai seperti bom yang tiba-tiba meledak, lalu berpacu dengan kecepatan yang tidak rasional. Nafasnya sesak- dunia disekelilingnya seketika menyempit. Kotak kue terjatuh dari pangkuan, tangan memegangi dada yang sakit. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

---

Minggu, 18.10

-Tropical Land-

Shinichi serasa orang bodoh yang nekat ke taman hiburan sendirian dengan mengenakan seragam, di hari minggu pula. Topi penguin yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah menyempurnakan kekonyolannya. Dari berpuluh-puluh atraksi yang ada di sini, dia tidak tahu Ran sekarang ada di mana. Dan ada lebih dari 13 spot makan malam buka di tempat ini. Dengan memperhitungkan jumlah atraksi,kebiasaan Ran selama 10 tahun terakhir dan toleransi Ran terhadap rasa lapar, Shinichi memperkirakan Ran akan makan malam sekitar pukul 7 malam. Apalagi terakhir dia makan malam dengan Ran juga jam segitu.

Shinichi paham luar dalam sifat Ran. Ran tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang baru dikenalnya pergi ke tempat kencan yang sepi dan romantis. Jadi dia pasti pergi ke tempat terbuka yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Dan mungkin karena selalu teringat dengan dirinya, Ran pergi ke Tropical Land. tentu alasan terakhir hanya terbawa oleh sentimental pribadi.

Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah email dari Sonoko yang dikirimkannya tadi pagi bersama foto seksi Ran (yang kini tersimpan aman dalam memori HPnya). Seandainya dia membuka pesan itu lebih awal, dia pasti tidak perlu dihina habis-habisan oleh Haibara.

**Ran pergi kencan di tempat kencan kenangan kalian!**

Untuk pertama kali, Shinichi tidak menyesali Ran memberikan alamat emailnya pada Sonoko.

Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah menemukan tempat makan malam terkutuk itu. Analisis bodoh mengenai rok super mini-((meja yang tertutup sehingga celana dalamnya tak terlihat)), model pakaian-(( deskripsi samar karena shinichi keburu mimisan sebelum menganalisa)), cuaca mendung-((tempat makan beratap langit tercoret dari daftar)), akhirnya menyisakan 7 tempat.

1. Mc Donald di dekat halilintar,

2. Cafe RAI di dekat deretan toko sovenir,

3. Cafe MIKO di samping cangkir konyol berputar,

4. Cafe Clover di bawah komidi putar,

5. Cafe TSUKI dekat air mancur,

6. Restoran sushi berputar(entah kenapa ada tempat seperti ini di Tropical Land),

7. Cafe Around di dekat merry go round,

Dia bisa saja berkeliling memeriksa satu persatu,tapi itu menghabiskan waktu 3 jam. Dan dengan perhitungan bahwa mereka hanya akan berada di restoran 10 menit sebelum makan malam, semua itu jadi sia-sia.

Ditengah kepanikan yang makin meninggi, sebuah email masuk ke nomor Conan. Email dari Ayumi, dipenuhi dengan emocon yang berwarna warni. Membawa sedikit ketenangan kembali padanya.

**Conan udah selesai baca novelnya :-? Nanti ceritain ke Ayumi ya, awas kalo nggaaaa B(. Tadi Ai bawa short cake yang ada kismis, Conan ngga perlu makan kok. Ayumi tidak tahu kalau Conan tidak suka kismis XS( untung tadi Ai-chan beri tahu). Kuenya juga gagal cantik karena terlalu banyak pakai pikachu! X/. Lain kali Ayumi ngga pakai sake dan kismis, nanti kalau jadi kita makan sama-sama lagi ya... XD Ps: disini sudah mulai hujan gerimis. bisa keluar. Bagaimana di tempat Conan~?**

Tanda tanya muncul di kepala Shinichi. Pikachu? Bukannya itu makhluk dari animasi pokemon yang bisa menyengat dengan listrik. Apa itu jenis daging baru atau bahan masak... tapi dengan cepat Shinichi menyingkirkan semua pertanyaan dan segera membalas.

**Disini langit agak gelap. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan jadi hujan. Kue yang tadi enak sekali. Aku menantikan kue berikutnya. Ps:Pikachu itu sejenis snack ya? **

Email terkirim kepada seorang gadis cilik yang kini melonjak riang dari kursinya dan memeluk Hp dengan erat. Baru saja dia akan membalas email itu, ketika bel pintu berbunyi. "Ayah pulang! Hei Ayumi , Kamu riang sekali. Ada apa?"

Ayumi menyambut ayahnya dengan senyum malu-malu. "wah, daripada malu begitu keluarkan sake baru yang kemarin dibawakan paman dari Cina"

"Sake Pikachu itu kan?

"Bukan Pikachu sayang" ibu Ayumi muncul dari dapur sambil membawa botol sake dingin yang isinya tinggal seperempat. "Namanya Paikaru..."

_To Be continued..._

* * *

_**

* * *

+*0*-M**__**e**__**WT**__**h**__**-*0*+**_

_**

* * *

**_

KAMUS KECIL ,MEW~:

*RAI artinya Petir

*MIKO artinya Pendeta wanita

*TSUKI artinya bulan

-

Next: Detective corner begin!

**Alibi 8.**

**Shiho Miyano kembali, HANYA untuk sadari... waktunya telah berakhir**

"**Aku lelah..."**

R&R!


	7. Alibi 8 the detective corner

* * *

_Dan akhirnya waktupun bergulir pada pilihan. Hari minggu terpanjang dalam hidupku. Saat aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang mengubah seluruh hidupku...

* * *

  
_

_**Alibi 8**_

Minggu

Pukul 18.13

-Tropical Land-

"...silahkan titip pesan setelah bunyi berikut. Piiiiip! Hei Ai kau sekarang ada dimana? Angkat handphonemu. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus lapor sejam sekali untuk memastikan kondisi tubuhku?"Shinichi mengakhiri panggilan yang ke 13 ke nomor Ai. Dia sudah mencoba menelpon ke kediaman Mouri, tentu saja dengan nomor Conan , tapi hingga 7 kali juga tidak ada yang mengangkat.

Bukannya Ai yang menelpon balik, dia justru mendapat email nggak penting dari Genta.

**Aku dapat ikan banyak. BANZAI! Tadi siang aku juga bertemu dengan paman Takagi dan tante Miwako, ada 2 atau 3 polisi bersama mereka. Apa mungkin ada kasus? Tapi antara ikan dan kasus aku memilih ikan! Oh ya, kalau misalnya kau lapar, datang saja ke tempat pemancingan. Kami sedang barbekyu ikan di sini!**

**Ps: aku melihat mobil keren berwarna hitam, kata Ayah itu mobil antik.. namanya poruchi. Pemiliknya pasti orang kaya! Hebat kan analisisku.**

Meskipun dia memang lapar dan jarak dari Tropical Land ke tempat pemancingan hanya 30 menit, tapi tidak mungkin dia membandingkan Ran dengan beberapa ekor ikan. Lagipula sekarang dia sedang dalam tubuh Shinichi. Tapi... _Poruchi? Apa mungkin maksudnya Porche?Tidak mungkin, Ai pasti sudah bisa menciumnya kalau orang itu ada di Beika._

Lalu datang telepon dari orang yang sangat amat tidak dia harapkan. "Hei Kudo, benar kau akan dicampakkan Ran?"suara penuh belas kasihan (yang tetap saja terdengar bersemangat) ala Heiji Hattori mengiris harga dirinya.

"Tidak, kalau aku bisa menemukannya sebelum jam tujuh"Jawab Shinichi dengan suara dewasanya. Heiji bersuit keras"Wah, Kudo... kau minum penawar toxin bodoh itu ya?"

"Apotoxin 4869, sampai kapan kau mau meremehkan organisasi?"koreksi Shinichi. "Dan sekarang kau sedang menyiakan..."Shinichi melirik jam tangannya "Sisa 57 menitku yang berharga".

"Ow, jadi kau belum menemukan Ran? Kalau begitu kurasa aku bisa melihat detik-detik kau melamar Ran. Atau mungkin dicampakkan?" suara riang yang tak tersembunyikan. "Kalau tidak salah, Ran ada di salah satu bagian tropical Land kan? Itu sekitar 40 menit, yak, kurasa aku masih bisa datang dan membantumu."

Shinichi mengernyitkan dahinya "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu dan... Tunggu dulu. Dari Osaka ke Tokyo tetap saja butuh waktu lebih dari satu jam"

"Siapa bilang aku di Osaka. Aku dan Kazuha baru saja selesai nonton konser musik memoar of Beethoven di concert Hall ..." Heiji berhenti bicara sebentar, mengeluarkan satu-dua kata Osaka yang Shinichi tidak tahu artinya. Suara bergemerisik disambung suara keras Heiji"Ah, sial! Aku ragu apa bisa sampai disana tepat waktu"

"Kau tidak perlu datang!"dan Shinichi serius dengan ucapannya "Dimana Kazuha sekarang?" Niat Shinichi untuk menanyakan tempat makan malam Ran pada Kazuha tercium Heiji.

"Kazuha masih di toilet. Dan kurasa dia juga tidak tahu tepatnya keberadaan Ran. Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan ke Sonoko?"

Shinichi tahu menanyakan Sonoko itu sia-sia. Sonoko mungkin sudah bergabung dengan Kogoro di Narita, menanti Makoto Kyogoku yang tak akan datang.

Terbayang lagi Ai saat menipu Sonoko lalu mencuri Hpnya dengan kecepatan tangan dewa. "Nah, sekarang dia tidak akan mengganggu lagi..." ucap Ai dengan senyum setannya. Conan bergidik. Tentu saja, Sonoko tidak bisa dihubungi karena Hpnya sudah beristirahat dalam damai di tong sampah keluarga Yoshida. "Hei kenapa kau diam? Terganggu hujan juga?"

"Di sini belum hujan" Shinichi mengutuk langit,ia berharap sebaliknya,supaya kencan Ran kacau. "Dan..." Shinichi dalam dilema untuk meminta bantuan rival terbesarnya. Tapi, Heiji adalah manusia yang jauh lebih tidak sensitif ketimbang dirinya. Tidak masalah. "Aku Mohon, jangan datang"

Shinichi menutup teleponnya. Dan detik dia mengakhiri panggilan menyebalkan itu, sebuah panggilan baru masuk.

"Apa maksudmu menelponku berkali-kali? Aku harap kau tidak rindu padaku" Suara anak-anak dengan nada yang sangat dewasa menusuk telinganya.

"Haibara, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" kecemasan tersampaikan dalam suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku menelepon ke HPmu, rumah bahkan kantor detektif Mouri, tapi kau tidak mengangkat. Dan aku bertanya pada pemilik Cafe Poirot, katanya kau belum pulang."

"Aku baru saja mandi. Dan satu lagi... aku ada di rumah profesor Agasa untuk menonton, jadi..."Ai terdiam.

"Haibara?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Haibara..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Haibara!!"

"Aku tidak tuli!" balas Ai tak kalah keras. "Aku hanya sedang melihat keluar jendela"

Conan tidak tahu harus lega atau kesal. "Apa yang kau lihat?" entah kenapa dia jadi ingin bertanya.

"Orang-orang berlarian, menyingkir dari jalan yang kosong. Hampir semuanya memeluk payung berwarna mencolok di dada mereka, padahal.... " Ai terdiam. "Sepertinya aku ketinggalan trend lagi" terdengar desahan nafas dalam suara ketusnya.

Conan merasa sangat rugi telah mencemaskan Ai. "Aku hanya ingin melaporkan kalau obatmu sampai sekarang masih berfungsi dengan baik"

"Tentu saja. hal seperti itu tak perlu di laporkan" jawaban angkuh sang profesor menghantamkan godam pada kesabaran Shinichi. _Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhku?_

"Kalau reaksi kapsulnya mulai menghilang atau kau sekarat, silahkan hubungi aku. Tapi kalau sekarat, mungkin lebih baik kau telepon ambulans saja" Shinichi dapat mendengar Ai tertawa lewat hidungnya. _Makhluk menyebalkan!_

Panggilan berakhir. Namun Shinichi hanya mendapat waktu 5 menit untuk berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan Ran karena lagi-lagi pesan singkat masuk ke Hpnya. Dari Mitsuhiko.

**Conan! Concert hall keren, banyak bule di sini. Ada tante bule yang rasanya aku kenal. Terus, Ada paman bertopi rajut hitam yang ngomong pakai bahasa Inggris. Dia duduk di depanku dan tidur sampai pertunjukan Beethoven itu hebat! Aku penasaran apa sekarang dia sudah bangun. Aku juga melihat kakak berkulit hitam yang bicara pakai bahasa Jepang aneh! Apa dia orang Jepang?**

Tak perlu analisis untuk mengetahui kalau orang berkulit hitam yang dimaksud Mitsuhiko adalah Heiji Hattori dan logat Osakanya. Dan orang bertopi rajut... Conan menyingkirkan bayangan Shuichi Akai. Banyak orang yang menggunakan topi rajut. Baru saja Shinichi menutup HPnya, Hpnya kembali bernyayi. Shinichi baru saja akan menolak telepon ketika dari layar terpampang nama ibunya. Memberikan kilasan selebaran pencarian ala koboi "ACCEPT OR DIE!".

"SHINICHIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"Teriakan Yukiko dengan cara yang ajaib mengembalikan kewarasan Shinichi. _Ada ibu! Plan B : Aku bisa memanfaatkan ibu untuk menghentikan kencan Ran tanpa harus menemuinya!_ Batin Conan berteriak girang.

"Shin ...kresk..krsek..ichi!" suara ibunya terdengar bergemerisik. Gangguan sinyal? Tapi kalau sekarang ibunya sudah ada di Jepang, gangguan sinyal itu seharusnya tidak ada. Kecuali... "Maaf, tapi ternyata ibu tidak bisa sampai di Jepang!"

Batu kegagalan rencana B menjatuhi Conan. Suara ibunya kini berbalik menghilangkan kewarasannya satu persatu. "Maaf, semua penerbangan ke Jepang sejak kemarin ditiadakan karena badai! Ibu sama sekali tidak bisa membantumu. Sekarang, gunakan segala usahamu! Kalau sampai Ran tidak jadi menantu ibu kau akan...#&*/+0_-x*7! dst" Dan Shinichi mendengar ancaman yang selalu berhasil membuatnya ketakutan sejak usia 9 tahun. Ancaman yang bahkan harus disensor demi menjaga rating cerita ini.

"Selamat berjuang sayang!" meski di akhiri dengan pemberian semangat, tetap saja wajah pucat karena ancaman sang ibu tak lenyap.

Shinichi melihat jam tangannya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 25 menit. Waktunya tinggal setengah jam lagi. Dan tiba-tiba makhluk paling tak masuk akal muncul dibenaknya. Dengan ringannya dia menekan radial.

"Kau tahu dimana Ran akan makan malam kan? Aku sudah mengecek tempat kami makan malam dulu, tapi sudah penuh dan tidak ada kursi dipesan atas nama si ketua OSIS ataupun Ran sampai 1 jam ke depan. Jadi dia ada di-"

"Jangan langsung mengomel begitu tersambung" nuansa judes di suara Ai tak berkurang, meski matahari tertutup awan. "Jadi..."

"Apa kau tahu dimana Ran akan makan malam?"

Ai menjawab dengan cepat "Salah satu tempat makan di Tropical Land"

"Maksudku nama tempatnya. Semalam kau ada membicarakannya dengan Ran kan?"

"Oh itu..." mendengarnya semangat Shinichi meningkat 1 derajat. "Tidak tahu"berkat follow up yang manis, semangat turun 100 derajat.

"Selain itu apa kau tidak merasakan apapun belakangan ini?" Shinichi sedikit cemas dengan sesuatu.

"Tidak" singkat, jelas dan padat. Khas Ai banget.

"Oh begitu. Kelihatannya Aku dan Ran akan pulang telat. Jadi tutup saja seluruh pintu dan jendela, juga hati-hatilah pada orang asing"

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Lagipula bagaimana kau tahu kau **dan Ran** akan pulang telat. Keberadaannya saja tidak kau temukan"

"Karena itu, beritahu aku.." Shinichi merasakan frustasi mulai menggerogoti dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa otakku tidak mau bekerjasama sekarang, kemampuan analisaku, bahkan aku merasa jadi orang paling idiot sekarang"untuk pertama kalinya, Shinichi menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada Ai.

"Maaf,Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Kudo." Suara Ai melemah, nyaris tidak terdengar "Ah, Yoko akhirnya keluar, Konfrensi pers Yoko Okino sudah dimulai. Paman Kogoro terlihat histeris. Maaf... tapi aku akan sibuk menonton jadi jangan telepon aku lagi."

Telepon ditutup tanpa basa-basi.

Tidak ada simpati apalagi empati. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun pada makhluk berdarah dingin yang dibesarkan dalam organisasi hitam. Sebelum Shinichi mendapatkan kata yang tepat untuk julukan Ai, Sebuah email datang, menjadi cahaya penyelamat bagi laki-laki yang hari ini dirudung teror dan malang.

**Jam 7 tepat. Di 1241 O**

Alamat emailnya tersembunyi, tapi Shinichi mengetahui pasti siapa pengirimnya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecut, _orang itu..._ dia menatap layar handphone "terima kasih,..."

"JDER! Petir saling bersahutan menutupi perkataan Shinichi, kilat memberikan latar cahaya pada sosok Lelaki yang kini berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Langit Memberinya semangat dengan tetes hujan yang perlahan turun.

---

... Pada saat bersamaan disuatu tempat...

"Dasar bodoh. Apa yang hati-hati pada orang asing? Kau kira usiaku berapa?" Di sini seorang gadis remaja berambut merah mematahkan Handphone di tangannya. "Dan bisa-bisanya dia putus asa. Kudo bodoh" Dasi pengubah suara tergeletak di sampingnya. "Semua sudah terlambat ya?" senyum tersungging, matanya menerawang langit-langit. "Shiho Miyano bukan manusia, hanya alat organisasi. Dari awal aku tidak punya _waktu_, aku tidak berhak atas kata terlambat"

Mata itu terpejam.

"Aku... lelah..."

Petir kembali menyambar.

..."**JDERRR!!!**"...

Dua tubuh tampak bersinar karena kilat yang bersahutan. "Kak Gin, kakak yakin _dia_ ada di sini?" Vodka melihat bangunan yang akan rubuh di hadapannya.

"Ya... _dia_ meringkuk di dalam sana. Menunggu kita untuk ditemukan, untuk dilenyapkan" Gin mematikan rokoknya.

"Penghianat, aku datang..."

_to be continued_...

* * *

**~MeWTh**~

* * *

A/n : Ah, untuk pertama kalinya MeWTh nulis cerita yang angst tanpa humor... (bahkan **L's Requiem** /Death note fanfiction/ aja cinderella ama bleach bisa lalu lalang. Gak angst). ... (ditulis waktu baca ulang alibi9)

Ok. Saatnya detective corner,mew~ Coba jawab pertanyaan ini

1. Shinichi berlari ke mana dan karena apa? Ke tempat makan terdekat karena terdesak lapar, ke pemancingan untuk bakar-bakar ikan dengan Genta, Toilet(kebelet pipis) atau ke tempat Mitsuhiko untuk ikutan denger konser musik dan menghajar Heiji? (yang pasti alasannya bukan yang di dalam option,mew~). menemui Ai atau Ran,mew~? Dan kenapa,mew~?

2. Apa yang akan dikatakan Shinichi pada Ran? (Jadi kayak lomba kata-kata romantis,mew...trully, MeWThlemah ama hal2 romantis. So,help mew~)

3. gak kalah pentingnya. Dimana Ran berada dari 7 option yang ada?

5il4hk4n m3nj4w48,M3W! Wajib jawab lho, walau hanya satu saja dari 3 pertanyaan wajib diatas. Ngga perlu pake analisis,Mew~

Clue udah mew sebar ,just find it,mew~. Pastikan sudah menjawab sebelum membaca Alibi 9. Dan... lihat seberapa peka sense detektifnya, mew~.

Jangan nyontek jawaban, mew~;) Selamat beranalisis!

Next, ketika Romance dan Angst berpadu dalam balutan misteri, ketika tiap detik penantian, harapan dan keputusasaan bersatu. Satu pilihan akan menyelamatkan satu harapan dan menghancurkan harapan yang lain.

Its the true place called **Edge of Hope**. the longerst page. full of waiting, tears, and hope... also death?

Alibi 9 :

_**This world will never be What I expected  
And if I don't belong Who would have guessed it?**_

R&R!


	8. Alibi 9 Sunday

_**Alibi 9.**_

**EDGE Of HOPE**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**SUNDAY**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

_**  
07.07 PM**_

Nafas pendek menjelma jadi kepulan awan tipis, lalu menghilang dalam ketiadaan di ruang luas yang kosong. Suara detak jantung bagai dentang lonceng kuil, seolah memberi tahu keberadaannya pada pemilik langkah yang berbalut jubah hitam. Meski kedua tangan mendekap dada telanjangnya, degup jantung gadis itu tak juga redam. Punggungnya bersandar tanpa daya ke pilar dingin yang menyembunyikan sosoknya.

Gadis jenius yang setahun lalu tak takut pada apapun, kini tersudut, merapatkan kain terpal kesekeliling tubuhnya, harap dapat hangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Tapi kehangatan itu tidak datang, sama seperti harapan akan datangnya sang penolong.

Langkah-langkah yang berat semakin mendekat.

Di bawah rambut kemerahannya, sepasang mata memandang siluet pria berjubah,penuh ketakutan dan kengerian yang menghentikan nafasnya. Siluet dari laki-laki yang terus memburunya. Bayangan keputusasaan menyelimutinya.

"_Kudo..._" batinnya merintih. Menangis dan menjerit memohon pertolongan, tapi semua tak terucap. Semua harapan telah hancur sama seperti handphone yang patah di sampingnya. Senyum lirih tersungging "_Tidak... dia tidak akan-.. dia tidak boleh datang..._"

Ya...Pelariannya telah berakhir.

Gadis itu merasakan pandangan malaikat maut menembusnya. Mengantarkan kematian pada sang penghianat.

Tidak, tidak kenapa. Karena tidak ada yang akan menangisi kematiannya. Karena dia tidak memiliki apapun, dan tidak dimiliki siapapun. Tidak keluarga, tidak sahabat, tidak pula musim panas yang menyesakkan.

_Ya, aku ini hanya manusia kosong tanpa apapun yang mengikatku ke dunia... semua sudah terlambat, tidak ada apa-apa untukku sekarang kecuali kematian._

Ai memejamkan matanya. Memasrahkan jiwanya.

_Tuhan, jika kau benar ada, cabut nyawaku, sekarang... saat ini, di tempat ini_

"Akhirnya kau ku temukan"

+-+-+

_**This world will never be What I expected  
And if I don't belong Who would have guessed it?**_

_**+-+-+**_

* * *

A/N : Mew! Maaf MeWTh mganggu di tengah cerita. Penyakit bawaan MeWTh sejak nulis RADIO M!. XP. Dan akhirnya yang baca tahu Aslinya satu adegan prelude di potong dari chapter ini,mew~. MeHehehe... Well, saatnya Alibi terpanjang diluncurkan,mew~. Waktu mew ketik, ada kitaran 16 halaman, 2 kali lipat yang biasa,mew~(tambah authornote jadi berapa panjang ya,mew?). Untuk menikmati Klimaks **Edge of Hope**, lakukan hal di bawah ini,mew~:

1. Perbaiki posisi duduk,renggangkan tubuh, dan siapkan minuman bilaperlu mew~`

2. putar lagu paling mellow di komputer (Three Days Grace- Never too Late.. direkomendasikan Mew~). Lagu ind, japan or barat yang paling sedih,mew~!

3. PALING PENTING. Siapkan JAWABAN pertanyaan dari Alibi sebelumnya. (**DILARANG NYONTEK,NGINTIP,BACA SEKILAS DAN APAPUN BAHASANYA**,Mew~! Buat yang belum punya jawaban, klik previous, baca, jawab, lalu kembali ke mari MEW~!).

Setelah melakukan itu, dijamin baca Alibi ini makin seru mew~;).

Dan selamat membaca mew~!

EITS! Yang belum kasih jawaban pertanyaan di Alibi8 putar balik,mew!

Ps:Maap kalo alur maju-mundur dan perpindahan setting yang melompat2 bikin pusing,mew~. Tapi jujur MeWTh suka banget nulisnya,mew~...

-*-*-

* * *

_**06.27 PM**_

"Aku... lelah..."

Ai melihat kesekelilingnya - begitu luas dan kosong. Hanya seorang perempuan dewasa yang berselimutkan kain terpal kotor dan makhluk pengerat liar menjadi satu-satunya denyut kehidupan di sini.

Ai memejamkan matanya, mengulang kembali apa yang terjadi sejak dia memakan kue buatan Ayumi.

_Pasti dia menggunakan paikaru untuk kuenya. Dan aku terserang flu sehingga aku..._Ai melihat tubuh dewasanya yang sudah nyaris ia lupakan saat menjadi Ai Haibara. _ yah, Untung saja reaksinya lamban, jadi aku masih sempat lari dari taman ke tempat ini. Aku beruntung tidak ada satupun pekerja di dalam bangunan ini. Tapi semua begitu menyakitkan.. aku pingsan karena rasa sakitnya. Dan begitu sadar, ada 13 mailbox dari Kudo, kupikir dia tahu keadaanku dan cemas karenanya, tapi ternyata..._Ai mengenggam Hp ditangannya erat.

_Setidaknya aku sudah menelpon Kudo,dan mengelabuinya. lalu semua kontak... _Ai mematahkan HP ditangannya. _Harus terputus. _

Suara engsel Hp yang hancur menjadi satu-satunya nada yang tersisa selain desah nafas Ai yang berkejaran dengan debar jantung. Seiring dengan peluh yang mengalir deras, membasahi tubuhnya.

_Kurasa aku jadi gila. Menapaki tangga untuk naik lebih tinggi, sementara tulangku terus tumbuh tak terkendali. Nyerinya kulit terkoyak karena otot yang melesak keluar tak berhenti. Sejak kasus Pisco kupikir aku takkan merasakannya Lagi. Tidak dengan rasa sakit yang lebih dari itu. Kupikir aku akan mati... tak bisa kubayangkan Kudo rela melalui ini berkali-kali demi Ran._

Senyum sinis tersungging penuh keirian yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

_Bagaimana dengan Kudo ya? Apa dia bisa menemukan Ran? Semoga saja..._

Senyum kembali tersungging, kali ini murni. Di tengah dingin yang menyelimutinya ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup.

.

_**06.28 PM**_

Ran melirik ke Hp di tangannya. Diam, tak bergetar maupun bernyanyi. Sedang hujan semakin girang menari. Dia sedang berteduh di selasar toko cenderamata, menghindari tetes hujan. Namun pikirannya melayang jauh, ketempat di mana hujan tak dapat sentuh.

"Ran-san... maaf menunggu lama. Saya sudah membeli payungnya" seorang laki-laki tampan berkacamata oval datang dengan sebuah payung berwarna transparan. "Anu, kalau misalnya Ran-san mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, kita bisa langsung pulang" ketua OSIS melirik ke arah tangan Ran yang menggenggap Hp. Kepada Ran dia memberikan senyum hangatnya, menenangkan Hati Ran yang sedang gundah.

"Tidak apa-apa... " Ran memasukkan Hp yang tak lagi aktif ke dalam tas tangannya. "Kafe hanya tinggal melewati pintu selatan, sebelum itu... kita bisa ke rumah hantu dulu"

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri." Matanya yang lembut melewati pemikiran Ran. Dia tahu Ran paling takut hantu. "Berjalan dibawah payung yang sama, ditengah hujan... itu sudah sangat menyenangkan" kembali pandangan lembut yang teduh menenangkan disampaikan pada Ran. "Bersama Ran-san sudah merupakan kebahagiaan bagi saya"

Begitu baik dan pengertian. Begitu romantis dan perhatian. Menepiskan egoisme pribadi bahkan harga diri untuknya. Pria di hadapannya, bagaimana mungkin Ran bisa menolaknya jika dia menyatakan cinta lagi?

Seandainya saja Shinichi mau sekali saja mengatakan-...

Mungkin waktu itu, ketika makan malam setelah drama sekolah. Ketika Shinichi akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya di restoran. Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu apa sesuatu itu. Karena Shinichi tidak kembali.

Matanya beralih pada tirai air yang menetes dari genting. Menembus jauh ke jalanan kosong, mengharapkan ada seseorang yang datang dan membawanya pergi dari sini. Dari kebaikan yang tak dapat dia tanggung.

.

_**06.30 PM**_

"Maaf, jalan menuju (1241O) dari pintu utara ditutup karena hujan menyebabkan jalur untuk pejalan kaki menjadi licin,pengunjung diharapkan memutar atau menunggu 10 menit lagi... pihak tropical land memohon maaf atas gangguan yang ditimbulkan"

Suara dari speaker disambut protes dan omelan dari pengunjung, namun lebih banyak yang tak peduli karena mereka sibuk berteduh dari hujan yang semakin deras. Beberapa diantaranya tak mendengarkan pengumuman karena suara penjual jas hujan menutupinya. Namun ada seorang pemuda yang tidak melambatkan kecepatan larinya di tengah hujan yang mendera.

Shinichi berlari, tak peduli pada hujan yang semakin membasahi tubuhnya. "_Tunggu aku. Kali ini aku akan datang... aku takkan terlambat_"

**+-+-+**

_**I will not leave alone, Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late**_

**+-+-+**

.

_**06.37 PM**_

"_Dai~Dai~ Dai~ Dai-sakana... Boku no dai-sakana~_ " lagu ngaco Genta untuk memanggil ikan besar terdengar riang. Lagu yang artinya _besar-besar-besar- ikan yang besar... ikan yang besar hanya milikku!_ itu keluar sepanjang hari dari mulut Genta sampai kedua orang tuanya nyaris mati bosan. Tapi itu hanya sampai 5 detik yang lalu.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Genta berteriak ketika angin kencang mulai berhembus. Meski petir sudah menyambar berkali-kali sejak Genta dengan semangat ajaibnya tetap berusaha memancing dan menjaga nyala api untukmembakar ikan. Tapi akhirnya semangat itu padam seperti api di tungku ketika hujan akhirnya turun.

-TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!- sebenarnya dia ingin berteriak seperti itu. Tapi hal itu dibatalkan ketika dia melihat dua paman berjubah hitam lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata keluar dari dalam mobil poruchi. Mirip mafia yang sering dia saksikan di film-film detektif. Teriakan 'tidak' tertelan rasa ingin tahu.

Genta melangkah, berusaha menembus hujan untuk mengungkap siapa orang-orang itu. Tapi ayah dan ibunya lebih dulu menyeretnya untuk berteduh, sementara dua sosokmirip mafia itu lenyap dalam bangunan tua.

.

_**06.39 PM**_

Ayumi diam-diam mengganti chanel National Geographic yang seharian penuh disetel ibunya ke acara gosip artis. Dia mau melihat Yoko, minimal merekam wajah paman Kogoro yang histeris. Tapi baru saja dia mengganti chanel, ibunya sudah berdiri diantaranya dan TV.

"Ayumi! Menonton acara gosip itu tidak baik!"

Teriakan mamanya menutupi suara TV dan juga berita tentang Yoko Okino. Bahkan Kilat di luar rumah kalah keras dengan suara ibunya.

"Maaf mama..." air mata mengintip dari sudut mata Ayumi.

Detik ini Ayumi merasakan dirinya sebagai orang yang paling malang di seluruh dunia.

.

-Pada saat yang bersamaan... ditempat yang berlainan-

Setiap Ran menoleh kesamping, matanya selalu beradu dengan kelembutan di balik kacamata. Ketua OSIS selalu menatapnya, tak pernah melepaskan pandangan. Dia tidak seperti Shinichi yang matanya melihat ke sekeliling tanpa lelah, mengamati semua orang selain dirinya. Dan kemudian lenyap begitu saja saat melihat kasus yang menarik. Dia juga tidak dengan sengaja memancing pertengkaran sehingga membuat Ran harus mengeluarkan jurus karatenya.

Suasana di bawah payung begitu syahdu, mereka berbagi earphone dari handphone Ran, mendengar lagu sendu. Lebih tepatnya stasiun radio yang entah kenapa terus memutar lagu roman yang mengiris kalbu. Tentang cinta, kesetiaan dan perpisahan. Bersama Shinichi dia tak akan sempat mendengar apapun selain analisisnya yang selalu mencengangkan. Jika tidak, Shinichi akan terus menerus menceritakan tentang Holmes sampai telinga Ran membusuk. Ran takkan bisa mendengarkan lagu, karena saat itu Shinichi bisa pergi mengejar kasus.

Semua begitu berbeda dengan kencan terakhirnya bersama Shinichi. Ran mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat menembus plastik payung transparan pada langit yang kelabu. Menahan agar air matanya tak keluar.

Meskipun menyebalkan, dia selalu tertawa disampingnya.

_Shinichi..._

.

_**06.44 PM**_

Heiji menganggkat Hpnya yang bergetar saat berada dalam Taxi. Tentu saja tujuan taxinya adalah ke Tropical Land untuk melihat bagaimana Shinichi Kudo melamar (atau dicampakkan?) Ran. Permohonan Shinichi baginya hanya angin lalu. Anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu.

"Halo...?" Heiji menurunkan suaranya saat mendengar jawaban di seberang telepon. "Posisiku? Di dalam taxi, menuju ketempatmu kurasa, 10 sampai 15 menit lagi sampai."Heiji terdiam, raut wajahnya berubah serius "Ada masalah apa?" Heiji terkesiap. "Baik, aku akan melakukannya. Dimana tempatnya?"

Melihat Heiji bicara pelan, Kazuha menajamkan telinga. Dan kali ini dia mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Heiji sebelum menutup telpon "Baik, Kudo. Semoga kau berhasil"

"Hei! Tadi itu dari Kudo ya?" Kazuha langsung menyerang Heiji.

"Ku.. Kyudo!" Heiji menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kazuha dan menjawab dengan tergagap. "Klub Kyudo di sekolah nitip beberapa peralatan memanah yang hanya ada di Tokyo. Dan aku bilang akan segera kesana!" semangat khas Osaka yang dia keluarkan ternyata justru menambah api kecurigaan Kazuha.

"Oh, begitu ya?!"

.

_**06.49 PM**_

Ai tersentak. Seluruh indranya menajam. Bau organisasi yang tak asing tercium samar, terbawa oleh angin dan hujan.

_Ti...tidak mungkin. Kenapa baru tercium sekarang? Dari tadi aku di taman, tapi sama sekali tidak ada terasa-... Tidak mungkin perasaanku semakin tumpul... Kenapa? Kenapa datang sekarang! Kenapa harus yang datang harus mere-?!_

"DEG!" Ai menyadari sesuatu. Harapan yang dia kira mati perlahan menggeliat.

_Kenapa harus mereka? Apa yang kupikirkan? Memangnya siapa yang kuharapkan datang? Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang akan mencariku selain mereka kan? _

Ai memaksakan dirinya bangkit meski seluruh engsel tubuhnya menjerit, Ai menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga darah mewarnai bibirnya yang pink pucat dengan merah yang merekah. Air matanya mengalir, menggantikan mulutnya untuk meneriakkan rasa sakit. Sakit di dalam perasaan dan tubuhnya.

_Aku harus naik lebih tinggi lagi... aku harus bertahan. Aku harus..._

Bertahan hidup, untuk apa? Sebagai apa? Tak ada seorangpun di luar sana yang menginginkan Shiho Miyano. _Shinichi Kudo?_ Dia berjanji akan melindunginya, tapi itu hanya karena dia berhubungan dengan APTX 4869. Tak beda dengan organisasi. _Dia sama saja, kan?_ Perlahan... Air mata mengalir lebih deras. Gigi Ai bergemerutuk, beradu keras - mengeluarkan darah dari gusinya. _Untuk apa air mata ini? Untuk rasa sakit atau dia?_

Ai tertawa dalam tangisnya.

_Aku ini idiot ya... kenapa aku terus memikirkan dia... Musim panas sama sekali tidak cocok untuk meminum Sherry. Sherry hanya cocok untuk malam gelap di musim dingin._

_Untuk apa aku bertahan? Lebih baik aku mati dengan membawa rahasiamu kan Kudo? Iya, kan? Katakan padaku, Kudo... _

.

_**06.50 PM**_

Vodka berusaha berjalan di belakang Gin dengan terseok-seok. Meski mereka sering sekali melakukan pekerjaan dalam kegelapan, tapi kondisi bangunan yang berantakan membuatnya tersandung berkali-kali. "Kak, apa benar kita tak memerlukan peralatan apapun?" Vodka melihat kesekelilingnya, cahaya senternya memang tak menemukan satupun pintu untuk di dobrak maupun lemari. Yang tersisa hanya pilar. Tapi tetap saja...

Gin berhenti melangkah. "Ssst..." tangan Gin menunjuk kelangit-langit. "Penghianat itu ada di sana bersama para tikus"

Senyum Gin melebar, matanya berkilat. "Hilangkan baumu Vodka, mangsa sudah di depan mata" Vodka kembali bergidik ketika mematikan senternya. Mata Gin yang jauh lebih terang dari senter, menembus dalam kegelapan.

Meski sudah bertahun-tahun mendampingi Gin, Vodka tetap tidak pernah biasa dengan pandangan mata Gin. Karena itu dia selalu mengenakan kacamata hitam. Karena tak mampu melihat langsung mata Gin. Mata yang cerdik, genius, namun tak memiliki emosi selain untuk menghancurkan. Psikopat? Bukan, tapi sesuatu yang lebih tinggi dari itu.

Seperti seorang Dewa Kematian.

.

_**06.51 PM**_

Tiga orang gadis menangis, pada waktu yang sama dalam kondisi yang beda.

Seorang gadis kecil, menangis karena tak mengerti ungkapan kasih sayang ibunya.

Gadis lain tak boleh mengalirkan air mata walau ingin. Dia menangis hanya dalam hatinya, ditemani hujan yang menghujam. Semua karena terus memendam kerinduan dan cinta suci. Dia menangis menanggung cinta dan penantian yang tak kunjung berakhir.

Seorang lagi tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis, entah karena rasa sakit di tubuh atau emosi yang asing. Orang yang bahkan melupakan bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang gadis, menangis dalam kebingungan. Seorang gadis yang bahkan sudah lupa seperti apa rasanya menjadi manusia 'hidup'.

Sementara itu, seolah mendengarkan tangisan para gadis, Shinichi menatap lurus kedepan. Pandangannya fokus ke satu titik. Jauh ke depan.

_Tunggu aku. Tunggu aku... tunggu aku!_

Bagai sebuah mantra, kata-kata itu terus terulang. Dititipkan pada angin dan hujan, disampaikan kepada tiga gadis itu untuk menyalakan sedikit api harapan.

**+-+-+**

**Even if I say, It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say, You want to end your life  
Now and again we try, To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
**+-+-+

_**06.55 PM**_

Lima menit lagi.

Dan Ran hanya bisa memandang jam besar yang menghiasi meja kasir. Harapannya perlahan pupus. Tapi bayangannya akan Shinichi semakin kuat.

Lima menit lagi

Dan bayangan Shinichi yang masuk dari pintu tempat makan malamnya terlihat, ketika Ran menutup kedua matanya. Namun begitu matanya terbuka, pintu itu masih tertutup dan yang duduk di hadapannya adalah orang yang sama sekali bukan Shinichi.

Empat Menit lagi

Dan Ran terus menunggu sambil tersenyum. Dia tersenyum Karena tidak ingin terlihat buruk ketika Shinichi datang. Walau pantulannya dalam gelas menunjukkan sebuah tangis yang tak tertahankan.

.

_**06.59 PM**_

"Akai!"seorang wanita asing memanggil pria bertopi rajut hitam dengan logat Jepangnya yang kacau. "Kau yakin mereka akan datang ke sini?" Wanita itu sebenarnya ingin juga menanyakan kenapa pria bertopi rajut itu berjalan keluar ditengah hujan lalu kembali tanpa mengatakan apapun,tapi...

Pria itu hanya diam. Dia memandang langit yang warnanya beralih dari kelabu menuju hitam. Dan seekor gagak, tersesat dalam hujan berputar-putar di sana. Seolah mengabarkan datangnya kematian.

"Shuichi Akai!" pangggil wanita itu lagi.

Akai meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Si perak, dia akan datang setelah menghancurkan mangsanya. Tapi sayangnya..." Akai terdiam. Dia menutup matanya. "Lama-lama berdiri diluar seperti ini membuat kakiku sakit. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton pertunjukan musik lagi Joddie?"

Joddie menghela nafas panjang. "Sepanjang konser tadi kau tertidur dengan pulas, dan sekarang kau ingin mendengarkannya, lagi?!" Akai memberikan senyumnya yang langka sebagai jawaban.

Joddie sadar, percuma berdebat dengan orang satu ini. Dia memang gila dan semakin gila ketika kekasihnya pergi. Joddie tidak ingin tertular gilanya sehingga memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Shuichi Akai melihat keluar Concert Hall dan matanya menangkap kegelapan serta harapan di langit yang semakin kelam. "Jangan mati dulu, Shiho..."

.

_**07.00 PM**_

Shinichi terengah. Dia memegangi kedua lututnya. Kakinya gemetar, sementara jam kota mulai berdentang, memberitahu waktu padanya...

Teng...

Shinichi mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit.

Teng...

Hujan membasahi wajahnya. Menambah dingin pada kulit yang pucat.

Teng...

_Aku belum terlambat kan?_

Shinichi melihat jari-jarinya yang keriput dan memutih. Dia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia berlari dalam hujan.

Teng...

_Sial! Bagaimana mungkin aku menemuinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku tak boleh kelihatan lemah di depannya._

Rasa dingin perlahan kembali terasa di tubuhnya yang kebas.

Teng...

_Aku akan datang. Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi..._

Teng...

Shinichi menegakkan punggungnya. Gemetar di kakinya mulai berhenti

Teng...

_Aku datang!_

.

**07.01 PM**

Ai tidak mampu lagi bergerak. Dia bersandar pada pilar di sudut lantai 3. Hanya kain terpal menyeimuti tubuhnya, dasi pengubah suara dan handphone yang telah rusak tergenggam di tangannya. Yang ada dalam benaknya kini bagaimana untuk menghancurkan semua yang menjadi benang merah dirinya dengan dunia luar. Dunia musim panas yang sudah berakhir.

Ai melihat pantulan dirinya di pecahan kaca. Begitu kotor, jelek dan lemah. Wajah yang dipenuhi air mata dan memamerkan kerapuhan. Dia benci saat refleksinya terpantul di cermin dan menunjukkan dirinya dibalik topeng keangkuhan, dirinya di balik benteng pasir kekuatan. Dia yang begitu salah.

+-+-+

**No one will ever see - This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong - Who would have guessed it**

+-+-+

_**07.03 PM**_

Gin dan Vodka berjalan perlahan.

Sedikit lagi dan mereka akan sampai ke tujuan. Cukup beberapa langkah tanpa suara.. tapi pecahan kaca yang terinjak menjadi bunyi satu-satunya... membuat sesuatu tersadar.

"wah... 'bau' kita sepertinya sudah tercium oleh mereka..."

Gin mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Saatnya menyanyikan Requiem"

.

_**07.05 PM**_

Terkadang, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, kita harus mengorbankan hal yang telah kita miliki. Atau mungkin sebaliknya... ketika kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, maka akan ada sesuatu yang lain sebagai penggantinya.

Seperti Beethoven. Kehilangan pendengarannya justru memanggil karya-karya yang menjadi legenda.

Tapi Akai tidak suka prinsip ini. Karena _dia_ sudah kehilangan semua yang dimiliki, tapi tak pernah ada yang datang sebagai pengganti. Semuanya telah direbut organisasi. Tak ada yang tersisa.

Akai berjalan keluar dari Concert Hall yang mulai terisi. Dan menemukan seorang anak lelaki memeluk hadiah perlindungan bagi cinta pertamanya. Dia, Mitsuhiko, melindungi hadiah untuk cinta pertamanya. Sedangkan Akai bagai pecundang besar di hadapannya. Anggota FBI terbaik yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungi orang yang dia cintai. Tidak pula 'benda berharga' milik wanita yang dia cintai.

Akai berjalan keluar, merasakan hujan menyentuhnya. Memanggilnya untuk menyelamatkan apa yang tersisa.

.

_**07.07**_

Dan semua kilasan masa lalu berakhir. Tiba ke masa kini pada gadis yang tersudut dalam keinginannya untuk mati.

Menghianati harapan yang terpatri dalam hati.

.

_**07.08 pm**_

_Ya, aku ini hanya manusia kosong tanpa apapun... semua sudah terlambat, tidak ada apa-apa untukku sekarang kecuali kematian._

Meski terus mengungkapkan keinginan untuk mati, ketakutan tetap memeluknya erat. Dulu dia bisa tanpa ragu menenggak racun. Tapi sekarang dia merasakan takut, kesedihan dan... penyesalan.

Penyesalan karena tidak menikmati setiap waktu bersama detektif cilik, bersama profesor Agasa, bersama Ran.. bersama semua diluar organisasi. Penyesalan karena tidak pernah bersikap jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

Penyesalan... bahwa semua sudah terlambat.

_Tuhan, jika kau benar ada, cabut nyawaku, sekarang... saat ini, di tempat ini_

Bayangan orang-orang yang dicintainya berkelebatan. Akemi Miyano memandangnya sendu, lalu Conan Edogawa...dia mengulurkan tangannya dan berteriak dibenaknya _Jangan menyerah Haibara!_

"Akhirnya kau ku temukan"

Mata Ai membesar. Menatap sosok dalam balutan jubah hitam. Bukan jubah, tapi mantel hujan yang menyerupai jubah. Dan ketika petir menyambar, Ai sadar akan hal yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat, yang ada di hadapannya bukan Anggota organisasi tapi...

"Kudo...?" _Apa ini yang disebut bayangan menjelang kematian. Apakah dia nyata?_.

Mantel hujan melapisi tubuh Ai menggantikan terpal kotor. "Sementara pakai ini dulu" sosok yang bagai halusinasi di depan mata Ai melepaskan blazer SMA Teitan "Dan pakai ini juga. Sedikit basah,tapi lebih baik dari tidak." Ai menyentuh blazer basah ditangannya. Nyata- bukan bayangan. _Seharusnya Kudo menemui Ran. Tapi kenapa dia ada di sini._ "Aku akan segera mencarikanmu baju kering, jadi-"

"Kudo?"Ai menyebut nama itu lagi. Dia merasa alam pikirannya sekarang campur aduk dengan khayalan,mimpi, sesuatu yang irrasional. Semua emosi yang tak dikenal tercampur dalam dada Ai. "Kudo?" Kepala Ai kosong, dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain keberadaan orang di hadapannya. "Kudo..." Gigil yang timbul oleh rasa takut telah pergi, berganti kehangatan yang begitu kuat.

_Tuhan... kenapa, kenapa kau biarkan aku bertemu laki-laki sebodoh dia? Kenapa tidak kau ambil saja nyawaku waktu di kamar asap? Kenapa pada saat aku sudah siap untuk mati kau kirimkan dia? Kenapa dia harus terus memberikan harapan padaku... kenapa? Kenapa hatiku hangat saat dia menemukanku...? _

"Iya, ini aku..." Shinichi berlutut di depan Ai yang bersandar lemas lalu menggenggam tangannya sedingin es. Memberi tahu kalau dirinya bukan khayalan apalagi bayangan. "Dan Haibara..." Shinichi memandangnya lurus, lalu mengatakan dengan tegas dan jujur "Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar perempuan" dan segera mengalihkan pandangan dari belahan dada Ai yang menyembul dibalik jas hujan.

Seharusnya kata-kata itu akan dibalas dengan kemarahan, tatapan tajam atau perkataan sadis. Tapi kali ini, Ai hanya diam. Bibirnya bergetar, tubuhnya gemetar. Sesuatu yang telah ia pendam akhirnya bergejolak, menyeruak keluar. matanya berkaca-kaca, berlinang kilauan air dalam kegelapan mata. Mengabaikan semua topeng kebohongan dan pakaian keangkuhan yang selalu ia kenakan, Ai menangis.

**+-+-+**

**And I have left alone - Everything that I own  
To make you feel like It's not too late  
It's never too late**

**+-+-+**

Ran melihat ke pintu cafe...

Dia masih menunggu Shinichi datang dan membuka pintu itu.

Menunggunya datang dan mengatakan apa yang selalu Shinichi ingin katakan. Hal yang selalu ingin Ran dengar.

"Shinichi..."

Mie napolitan di atas meja yang mendingin menjadi asin karena air yang menitik dari wajah Ran.

+-+-+  
**The world we knew Won't come back  
The time we've lost Can't get back  
The life we had Won't be ours again**

**+-+-+  
**

_(Three Days Grace- Never too Late)_

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**This world will never be – What I expected  
And if I don't belong...**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**

* * *

~MeWTh~

* * *

  
**

**A/N: MUKYAAAAAAA!!!** Komputer Mew rusak!!data back up edge of hope belum diedit!!! Hiks3...lagu Genta yang udah dibuat setengah mati ikutan lenyap. Jadi Cuma tersisa satu bait doank,mew~. Hiks...Hiks...Hiks... Editan satu bulan MeWTh lenyap terbawa rusaknya kotak ajaib. ** MeWTh nangis waktu nulis alibi 9 ini. **Lebih karena kecapekan(kurang tidur,mew~) daripada sedih. Mew cinta mati ama Ai Haibara!!!(tapi waktu ngedit nangis karena komputer rusak, n terpaksa edit ulang, mew~).

Coba lanjutin lirik lagu terakhir **And if I don't belong...** kalau Ai pasti lanjutin **"please let me die"**Klo MeWTh sih "Fix MeWTh's comp,mew~!!"

Lagu three days grace mew temukan awal januari 2009, dan langsung memberikan pecahan puzzle yang hilang pada misteri dimana Ai berada, Mew~. Lagunya cucok banget,Mew~. Dan akhirnya triknya lengkap dan bisa MeWTh tulis,mew~. Dari febuari ketemu januari ,mew~. Setahun yang penuh kenangan,Mew~ (Padahal keasikan nulis fic Death Note).

Selamat buat yang berhasil menjawab dengan benar Mew~!(walo yang ngejawab Cuma 3 orang,mew~).

Jawaban soal pertama, Shinichi pergi menemui Ai! Karena dia tahu Ai tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang dia katakan. Kenapa dia tahu? Yang pasti bukan hubungan batin.

Walau MeWTh tidak menggambarkan dengan jelas, tapi sudah kasi tahu jawabannya mew~. Masih belum jelas,mew? Sebelum MeWTh menjelaskan secara gamblang hal yang membimbing Shinichi pada Ai, silahkan buat analisis yang lebih jelas dengan menjawab poin2 di bawah ini (berasa guru ngasi soal ujian,mew~)

1. Apa Alasan Shinichi tahu Ai berbohong(kalo dirinya baik-baik saja),mew?

2. Apa Hal yang menjadi petunjuk akan keberadaan Ai. (dimanakah ai? part 2,mew).

3. Siapa Orang yang memberi email petunjuk pada Shinichi? *digaplok ama nee-chan karena kelewat mudah* dan apa arti kode 1241 O? Jelaskan cara pecahkan kodenya mew~

Dalam 10000 character, Bisakah jadi detektif sejati, mew? Yang paling benar dan paling cepat menjawab....jreng-jreng-jreng! Namanya akan MeWTh jadiin tokoh yang belum punya nama. Si ketua OSIS (baru sadar pas upload Alibi 6&7,mew~)!

MeWTh akan Upload Alibi 10 begitu ada yang menjawab dengan benar,mew~(alnya harus kasi nama ketua OSIS,mew~) sekalian mew edit dua Alibi terakhir (hiks..Hiks... kenapa komputer harus rusak,mew?!) Tinggal 2 Alibi lagi dan the end. silahkan menjawab, plus nama yang di inginkan untuk jadi nama ketua OSIS mew~.

Ini adalah alibi no2 yang paling mew suka. kalau kalian juga suka dengan alibi 9 ini, please review. mew butuh saran, kesan n pujian (dasar kucing narsis)

R&R, yang gak review dikutuk jadi kodok!...XD

Next :**Alibi 10**

Sang detektif dan pengkhianat tidak sendiri di sana...

_Mereka mengincar Haibara?!_

Shinichi berada dalam masalah besar. Sangat besar


	9. Extra : Clue

Extra Clue:

Sebelumnya terima kasih udah meng add Edge of Hope sebagai Favorite story (bahkan kucing siluman bodoh ini di add jadi favorite author, terharu...mew). siapa menyusul,mew? XD

Yang berharap ini adalah Alibi 10 gomen ne! alnya mew rada down karena alibi terpanjang mew reviewnya kalah banyak ama alibi pendek,hiks..hiks…(reviewing help your author).itu alasan nomor 1001,mew :p. Alasan sebenarnya , belum nemu jawaban yang benardan KOMPUTER MeWThMasih erroooooooorrrrrr!! Mewth belum bisa ke rental (kucing miskin,mew). Doumo Gomenasai ne…

Dan untuk yang selama ini telah mengikuti analisis dari alibi 8,thanks a lot. sayang sekali belum ada yang tepat analisisnya (kecuali nee-chan tentu saja, she is a better detective than mewth-wise enough to answer with e-mail). Jadi mew masih belum bisa update alibi 10. Padahal menurut neechan jawabannya terlalu mudah….(jadi mew buat rumit sedikit). Ternyata analisisnya yang susah.;{.

Untuk mempermudah, mew akan beritahu dimana Mew Meletakkan clue untuk tiap pertanyaan.

1. Apa Alasan Shinichi tahu Ai berbohong(kalo dirinya baik-baik saja di rumah professor Agasa,mew?  
Clue in : Alibi 1, Alibi 2, Alibi 5, Alibi8, Alibi 9

2. Apa Hal yang menjadi petunjuk akan keberadaan Ai. (dimanakah ai? part 2,mew).  
Clue in : Prelude, Alibi 2, Alibi 8, Alibi 9

3. Siapa Orang yang memberi email petunjuk pada Shinichi? *digaplok ama nee-chan karena kelewat mudah* Dimana Ran? Apa arti kode 1241 O? Jelaskan cara pecahkan kodenya mew~  
Clue in : Alibi 3, Alibi 5, **Alibi 7**, Alibi 8, Alibi 9.  
Karena untuk pertanyaan inipun analisis neechan keliru, mew ungkap cluenya. 1241 O bukan 0 (nol) tapi alphabet O. Dan,yup… Ran di café. Dan analisa cara baca ada hubungannya sama Kaito Kid.

Mew iseng kasi poin untuk tiap analisis dan jawaban dari alibi 8-9. Dan ini dia rank-nya

0. Nee-chan – woundedblackwings(90)-sayang editor gak boleh ikutan. *The evil sis grin behind mew*  
1. Cho-chan (33)  
2&3. Xena-chan & 7sea-san (20)  
4. Blue pirate-tan(18)  
5-Second hand of time aka shot-tan (*digaplok*),vnie-chan, anna Yuki (?) ayo ikutan!  
Jangan tanya bagaimana mew ngasi poinnya.

Buat yang gak ikutan analisis, Review mew! (kucing siluman memasang mata poor sweety kitty with blink-blink sambil megangin boneka vodoo XP).

Mew akan Update kalau ada jawaban yang bener (plus komputer bener) atau reviewers ngumpul terus buat pesta ikan bakar- wakakakakakak… (dasar kucing siluman doyan ikan!). mew akan berusaha upload alibi 10 sebelum neko youkei day!

Tinggal dua alibi lagi. The analysis (yang datanya masih nangkring dalam komputer) dan Edge of Night.

Mew masih menanti di café(?) bersama Ran. Menanti analisis dari sesama pecinta Conan.

Doakan komputernya cepat sembuh...


	10. Alibi 10 : Analysis

a/n: pertama-tama makasih buat yang nyemangatin mew lewat review maupun PM. MeWTh Terharu…  
Tapi ternyata sampai akhir ngga ada yang analisis dengan benar~.  
Nee-chan jawab dengan benar, plus analisis sempurna (banget) tapi sayang salah di bagian Where is Ran? Ternyata susah juga ya, padahal MeWTh letakin cluenya di 5 tempat. Kode original buatan MeWTh yang kalo ngga tahu siapa penulis pesan dan kondisinya ngga bakal bisa di jawab dengan tepat. Lagian ada sekitar 5 cara bacanya,mew. MeWTh nulis scriptnya setahun (without the tittle). Editing 3 bulan (termasuk komputer rusak). Tapi computer MeWTh akhirnya benar juga!Dan TADAAAAAAAAA… inilah Alibi penuntasan misteri!

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_Dimanakah batas terjauh harapanku, ujung dari semua harapan yang kukira sudah mati? Aku tak dapat melihatnya, karena dia menutupinya dan menggantikan semua keputusasaanku dengan keberadaannya._

_**Alibi 10**_

"Kenapa? Bodoh!" Ai memaki di tengah isak tangisnya. "kau, " suara Ai mengecil ditelan tangis. "ke tempat Ran-" Ai tak mampu melanjutkan. Tenggorokannya telah dipenuhi air mata. Dia tidak lagi bisa berbohong.

Tangannya terentang, menarik pinggang Shinichi lalu memeluknya. Menumpahkan semua air mata di dada sang detektif. Di hadapan laki-laki ini, Ai sama sekali tidak bisa berpura-pura kuat.

Shinichi hanya diam. Terdiam karena terkejut akan tindakan Ai tepatnya. Shinichi membiarkan tubuhnya semakin basah oleh air mata, merasakan kedua tangan Ai di punggungnya sementara kedua tangannya tetap berada di samping. "Haibara..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Ai masih menangis.

Shinichi dapat merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil di dadanya. Sesuatu yang diberikan Ai padanya. Tangan Shinichi terangkat lalu mengusap pinggung Ai perlahan.

Siapa yang menjuluki Shinichi raja ketidaksensitifan di Teitan? Siapa yang mengatainya detektif handal yang nol besar dalam memahami perasaan wanita? (wanita yang bukan tersangka maupun korban dalam kasusnya). Siapa?

Shinichi merendahkan suaranya. Dia harus mengatakannya pada Ai. "Haibara, berhentilah menangis… kumohon" Suaranya begitu lembut dan terus terang, mengatakan kejujuran atas perasaan ganjil di dadanya. "Ingusmu nempel di bajuku".

Siapa yang menjulukinya? Semua orang yang mengenalnya.

_Kenapa perempuan selalu menangis sih? Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia senang atau sedih._

**X-x-X **--30 menit yang lalu--*** X-x-X**

Shinichi menatap Layar Handphonenya.

**Jam 7 tepat. di dekat 1241 O**

Alamat emailnya tersembunyi, tapi Shinichi tahu pasti siapa pengirimnya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecut, _orang itu..._ dia menatap layar handphone.

Orang yang tahu alamat email Shinichi, tahu kebiasaan makan malam Ran jika makan di luar atau orang yang dapat menentukan tempat makan. Orang yang akan terpikirkan kode dengan memanfaatkan percakapan terakhir Shinichi dan Ran. Dan satu-saatunya orang yang tahu waktu makan malam Ran selain Shinichi dan Sonoko. Satu-satunya orang yang memenuhi semuanya, sang pengirim email... "Terima kasih,..."

"JDER!" kali ini petir tak tutupi perkataannya "tapi... saat ini ada orang yang sangat membutuhkan pertolonganku. Kau mengerti kan, Ran..." Ran yang biasa hanya menunggu, kini melangkah maju, memberitahukan keberadaannya, mengharapkan kedatangan Shinichi. Tapi Shinichi justru mengkhianati harapan gadis yang paling dia cintai.

Kilat memberikan latar cahaya pada sosok lelaki yang kini berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Langit memberinya semangat dengan tetes hujan yang perlahan turun.

Tepat ketika Shinichi berada di gerbang luar Tropical Land, terdengar pengumuman yang semakin mengiris hatinya. "Maaf, jalan menuju komidi putar dari pintu utara ditutup karena hujan menyebabkan jalur untuk pejalan kaki menjadi licin,pengunjung diharapkan memutar atau menunggu 10 menit lagi... pihak tropical land memohon maaf atas gangguan yang ditimbulkan"

Komidi, cafe... Ran. Shinichi menepiskan bayangan Ran yang duduk di cafe, memandang keluar jendela, menanti seorang lelaki yang tak kunjung datang. Shinichi berlari, tak peduli pada hujan yang semakin membasahi tubuhnya. Hanya dengan berlari dia dapat menyingkirkan bayangan itu.

"_Ah, Yoko akhirnya keluar, Konfrensi pers Yoko Okino sudah dimulai. Paman Kogoro terlihat histeris. Maaf... tapi aku akan sibuk menonton jadi jangan telepon aku lagi"_

Perkataan Ai kembali terngiang di telinganya. Kebohongan yang begitu jelas. Perkataan itu membawa kembali kewarasan detektif muda ini, menyadarkannya Ai tidak berada di rumah Profesor Agasa.

Ai juga Conan tidak tahu kabar dunia maupun Yoko Okino berkat rusaknya antena TV di kediaman Kogoro dan mama Ayumi yang hanya memutar chanel National Geographic. Kali ini Shinichi sangat berterima kasih pada telepon teror ibunya, Yukiko. Yukiko juga berada di New York, sama seperti Yoko Okino._((Ibunya yang baru saja menikmati makan siang di__** Empire State Building,**__ sepertinya lupa pada perbedaan waktu 14 jam dan mengomel dengan penuh semangat_)). Dan telepon ibunyalah secara tak langsung membongkar seluruh kebohongan Ai.

"_Maaf, semua penerbangan ke Jepang sejak kemarin ditiadakan karena badai!..."_

Tidak mungkin Yoko Okino sudah tiba di Jepang untuk konfrensi pers jika semua penerbangan ke Jepang dibatalkan.

Bagaimana kalau Yoko tidak naik pesawat pada hari itu? (Sabtu waktu New York-Mew). Kemungkinan itu sempat terlintas di kepala Shinichi. Tapi perhitungan meruntuhkan kemungkinan itu.

Waktu penerbangan yang dibutuhkan dari New York Ke Jepang adalah 14 jam dan perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan New York juga 14 jam. Dan menurut berita yang didengarnya saat Kogoro histeris menangis -" …_Konfrensi pers yang akan membahas mengenai pernikahan Yoko dan mundurnya Yoko dari dunia entertaiment akan diselenggarakan di salah satu hotel dekat Bandara Narita pada hari Minggu__…" - _ Yoko dijadwalkan tiba&langsung disiarkan hari Minggu.

Seandainyapun Yoko pergi sebelum hari Sabtu waktu New York, untuk sampai di Jepang tepat hari Minggu, dia harus pergi pukul 21.00 hari Jumat waktu New York itupun untuk tiba tepat pukul 01.00 hari minggu waktu Jepang. Hal yang mustahil. Untuk tiba hari Minggu waktu Jepang, Yoko harus pergi hari Sabtu waktu New York.

Perkataan terakhir Ai untuk menjauhkannya, justru membimbingnya secara tak langsung.

Ai tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Yang Ai lakukan hanya diam dan menghindar. Dan satu-satunya hal yang membuat Ai berbohong hanyalah Organisasi. Seperti saat kasus pembajakan bus maupun saat dia nyaris terbunuh karena Pisco. Semua menjelaskan kenapa Ai tidak lagi dapat dihubungi.

Shinichi menghentikan taxi dan segera menelpon seseorang. Ini adalah satu hal terakhir yang bisa dia lakukan untuk orang yang dia sayangi.

_Tunggu aku. Kali ini aku akan datang... aku takkan terlambat_

_**X-x-X**_

"Halo...?" terdengar jawaban diseberang telepon.

"Hei Heiji, Dimana posisimu"

Heiji menurunkan suaranya "Posisiku? Di dalam taxi, menuju ke tempatmu kurasa, 10 sampai 15 menit lagi sampai." Shinichi dapat menduga kalau Kazuha ada di samping Heiji.

"10 menit ya? Aku tidak yakin apa itu tepat waktu. Tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang". Shinichi menjelaskan rencana yang dipikirkannya pada Heiji "Aku tidak bisa menemui Ran, walau aku ingin" Shinichi menutup penjelasannya.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Haibara... kurasa Organisasi mengejarnya lagi atau bahkan lebih buruk... menemukannya"

Heiji terkesiap. "Baik, aku akan melakukannya. Dimana tempatnya?"

_**X-x-X**_

Shinichi terengah. Dia memegangi kedua lututnya. Kakinya gemetar, sementara jam kota mulai berdentang... Di depan matanya Concert Hall terbentang. Di seberangnya orang-orang berteduh dengan memeluk payung kertas hasil bazaar.

Teng...

Shinichi mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit.

Teng...

Hujan membasahi wajahnya. Menambah dingin pada kulit yang pucat.

Jas hujan seperti jubah berwarna gelap yang diberikan oleh supir taxi karena kasihan padanya jadi tak berguna karena seragamnya telah basah kuyup.

Teng...

Shinichi menemukan pakaian yang sangat ia kenal di antara tumpukan bahan bangunan di gang sempit. Meski kotor dan terkoyak, itu adalah pakaian Ai ketika keluar dari rumah bersamanya pagi ini.

_Aku belum terlambat kan?_

Shinichi melihat jari-jarinya yang keriput dan memutih. Dia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia berlari dalam hujan.

Teng...

_Sial! Bagaimana mungkin aku menemuinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku tak boleh kelihatan lemah di depannya_

Rasa dingin perlahan kembali terasa di tubuhnya yang kebas. Ai tak boleh melihatnya lemah, karena hanya dia pelindung Ai setelah kakaknya meninggal.

Teng...

Shinichi teringat saat Ai pertama kali menangis di depannya yang bertubuh Conan.

Ai berteriak, terisak, memohon kepada Conan untuk datang lebih awal padanya,untuk menyelamatkan sang kakak. Tapi dia terlambat menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang yang terhubung dengan Ai. Yang dapat dia lakukan hanya mengalihkan pandangan dari Ai dan membiarkannya menangis tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa.

_Aku akan datang. Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi... aku akan datang. _

Teng...

"_Orang-orang berlarian, menyingkir dari jalan yang kosong. Hampir semuanya memeluk payung berwarna mencolok di dada mereka, padahal.... "_

Perkataan Ai itu membimbingnya ke tempat ini.

Orang akan menyingkir dengan terburu-buru dari jalan yang terbuka hanya karena dua hal, karena ada kendaraan yang melintas atau karena hujan turun mendadak. Karena jalanan kosong, maka yang tersisa adalah hujan.

Tapi kenapa mereka menyingkir jika membawa payung? Orang-orang memeluk payung, artinya mereka ingin melindungi payung itu dari hujan. Payung apa yang harus dilindungi dari hujan? Payung kertas lukis. Bazaar payung kertas di toko seberang concert Hall. Untuk ini dia berterima kasih pada telepon Heiji,suara gemerisik dan perkataannya yang meragukan akan tiba tepat waktu serta pertanyaan akan turunnya hujan memberitahukan Shinichi bahwa hujan tiba-tiba saja turun di Concert hall. Juga rencana cinta Mitsuhiko via payung kertas memberinya petunjuk langsung dimana tepatnya Ai berada.

Dan tempat yang akan digunakan untuk Ai bersembunyi, tempat sepi tanpa suara dimana Ai bisa melihat orang-orang dari gedung kesenian. Suatu tempat beratap dimana Ai tidak bisa merasakan hujan dan tak terdengar lewat Hp. Tempat dimana tak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

Gedung parkir yang baru dibangun di samping Concert Hall. Disanalah Ai berada.

Shinichi menegakkan punggungnya. Gemetar di kakinya mulai berhenti.

Teng... Jam 7 tepat.

_Aku datang!_

_**X-x-X --Now-- X-x-X  
**_

Dan disinilah sekarang Shinichi berada. Di lantai 3 bangunan parkir. Dipeluk oleh seorang gadis yang menangis terisak dan jadi salah tingkah karena gadis itu tidak mengenakan apa-apa selain selembar jas hujan.

Isak Ai perlahan berkurang lalu hilang sedang tubuhnya rebah di atas dada Shinichi. Entah pingsan atau tertidur. Tubuhnya pasti lelah, pikir Shinichi. Sambil menutup mata, Shinichi memperbaiki jas hujan ditubuh Ai. Dia menghela nafas. Kali ini dia tidak terlambat. Meski dia agak khawatir Heiji terlambat melakukan misi yang dia berikan padanya.

Yah, setidaknya dia bisa beristirahat sejenak saat ini, berdua dengan Ai dalam tubuh dewasanya.

Tapi mereka tidak hanya berdua.

Sebuah langkah asing mendekat, memberikan intro munculnya seseorang yang baunya selalu tercium oleh Ai. Orang yang sangat dikenal Shinichi. Dia berdiri 2 meter dari Shinichi yang duduk di lantai bersama Ai. Nafas Shinichi tercekat saat mendongak, bertatapan dengannya.

Pria bertopi rajut hitam.

"Anda..." Shinichi menatap Pria itu. _Shuichi Akai _ "Ada urusan apa FBI di sini?"

"Dia... Shiho Miyano kan?" Shuichi Akai menatap sendu pada gadis di pelukan Shinichi.

Shinichi menarik wajah Ai ke dalam dekapannya. _Apakah FBI mengincar Haibara juga?_ "Apa yang anda cari?"

"Tenang saja... aku tidak akan membahayakannya walau tidak bisa melindunginya" Akai berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari area parkir. "Butuh tumpangan? Akan lebih aman dia naik mobilku daripada kau naik Taxi. Satu saksi mata dapat membahayakannya"

Shinichi tidak sempat Ragu. Dia mengangkat Ai ke punggungnya, menggendong gadis yang kini tak sadarkan diri. "Aku ikut. Tapi apa keperluan FBI di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati konser musik klasik" Akai berbohong. Dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia menunggu kedatangan Gin.

Saat ini remaja dihadapannya adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk melindungi adik dari Akemi, wanita yang dia cintai. Wanita berani yang berteman dengan FBI demi menyelamatkan adiknya, wanita dengan senyum yang hidup, wanita yang menangkap hatinya. Karena itu dia tidak boleh membiarkan Shinichi Kudo meninggalkan Shiho untuk mengejar organisasi. "Ada masalah?"

Shinichi menggeleng. Dia tahu Akai berbohong, tapi dia tidak mau berdebat.

"Oh ya"Akai menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Shinichi ala jaksa agung mellihat terdakwa di kursi penyakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Shiho sampai dia tidak mengenakan pakaian?" dan apa _hubungan_ Shinichi Kudo dengan Shiho, apakah mereka memakai pengaman dan banyak lagi pertanyaan di kepala Shuichi Akai untuk dilemparkan pada Shinichi.

Ouch... Shinichi dalam masalah besar... SANGAT BESAR.

_**X-x-X**_

Sementara itu di gedung tua di samping tempat pemancingan.

"Jadi, dia ini penghianat yang kakak maksud?" Vodka membuka kacamata hitamnya untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok mayat yang mengering dalam relung lantai rahasia.

"Dulu Pisco membunuhnya dan menyembunyikannya pada ruang rahasia di lantai ketika gedung ini dibangun. Tapi gedung ini akan dihancurkan, dan orang mati justru membahayakan organisasi" satu-satunya penyebab Gin harus melakukan pekerjaan 'rendahan' ini hanya karena dia yang membunuh Pisco. "Polisi jadi ikut campur karena ada mayat lain ditanam dalam dinding Apartemen ini".

Ya, mereka harus menunggu sampai semua polisi pergi untuk bisa masuk dan mengambil mayat yang bermasalah kemudian melenyapkannya. Gin sempat mencium keberadaan manusia, tapi ternyata hanya segerombolan tikus.

Vodka memasukkan mayat dalam kantong plastik hitam besar kemudian menggotongnya keluar gedung. "Anu, kak... kita jadi pergi ke Concert Hall?" Vodka tidak berani membayangkan pergi ke tempat penuh keramaian sedangkan di bagasi mereka tersimpan mayat. Gin tak mungkin melakukan hal gila seperti itu.

"Ah benar juga" Gin menyalakan rokoknya. Vodka baru akan bernafas lega ketika Gin menambahkan "Kita hampir terlambat. Lebih cepat Vodka, Kita tidak boleh melewatkan Beethoven".

_**X-x-X**_

"Ran?"

Ran mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jam yang menunjukkan Pukul 7.15 pada Kuroi Tsubasa, sang ketua OSIS yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ah, ya ada apa Tsubasa-san?"

Sebuah tangan terulur ke wajah Ran. Menghapus air mata yang jatuh tanpa Ran sadari. "Kumohon, jangan menangis. Akan kulakukan apapun, tapi jangan bersedih" Kuroi memberikan tatapan penuh kasih pada Ran. Tatapan yang sama dengan yang diberikan Shinichi pada Ran. Mata yang melindungi dan mengasihi. "Akan kukembalikan senyum di bibirmu, walau itu berarti aku..." Kuroi tersenyum.

Ran mencintai Shinichi. Tapi...

_Begitu baik dan pengertian. Begitu romantis dan perhatian. Menepiskan egoisme pribadi bahkan harga diri untuknya. Pria di hadapannya, bagaimana mungkin Ran bisa menolaknya jika dia menyatakan cinta lagi? _

"_Ran adalah tipe malaikat. Sekali dia terikat dengan ketua OSIS, dia takkan bisa lepas darinya. Dan kurasa cuma laki-laki bodoh yang melepaskan Ran. Sayangnya Ran hanya bisa bahagia bersama laki-laki bodoh itu"_

"Ran, aku mencintaimu. Karena itu-"

"Kepada Saudari Ran Mouri!" suara itu memutuskan perkataan Kuroi. Begitupula dengan air mata Ran. Suara yang membawa kembali harapan yang telah mati. Suara yang tiap malam dirindui Ran hingga ke dalam mimpinya.

"Shinichi..."

_**X-x-X**_

"Kazuha, kau tunggu di sini dulu ya!" Perintah Heiji sambil melompat keluar dari dalam taksi. "Heiji! Kau mau kemana bukannya kita mau-"perkataan Kazuha tak terdengar lagi karena Heiji sudah menerobos hujan, berlari menuju ruang operator informasi Tropical Land.

"Permisi Pak, saya pinjam mikenya sebentar ya!" teriak Heiji begitu dia masuk ke ruang informasi yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang anak hilang. Bapak yang menjaga ruang informasi tentu saja menolak secara halus. Tapi detektif Osaka ini tidak peduli dan justru menelpon rival sekaligus sahabatnya.

Heiji teringat dengan percakapan via telpon di dalam taksi.

"_Halo...?" _

"_Hei Heiji, Dimana posisimu" _

"_Posisiku? Di dalam taxi, menuju ketempatmu kurasa, 10 sampai 15 menit lagi sampai."_

"_10 menit ya? Aku tidak yakin apa itu tepat waktu. Tapi aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang. 1241 O adalah__itu email yang diberikan Ran. Dia memanfaatkan pembicaraan terakhir kami untuk membyuat kode itu. Nama wahana dekat tempat dia berada, tempat seharusnya aku datang,__ tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena itu tolong kau pergi ke ruang informasi dan pinjam fasilitasnya. Telepon aku begitu sampai di ruang informasi, setelah itu biar aku yang melanjutkan sisanya. Aku tidak bisa menemui Ran, walau aku ingin"_

Mau tak mau Heiji ikut memikirkan arti 1241 O.

One Two Four One O. Dalam bahasa Inggris tidak memiliki arti. Kalau dalam bahasa Jepang, ichi ni shi ichi o jadinya ichini shichio. Heiji mencoret kemungkinan ini.

Heiji teringat trend mengubah angka menjadi huruf alfabet yang sering di lakukan Kazuha, 1 jadi I, 2 jadi Z, 4 jadi A dan 1 jadi I dan O adalah o; IZAI O. Sama sekali bukan nama tempat makan apalagi atraksi yang ada di Tropical Land. Heiji memikirkan kemungkinan lain.

Kalau 12 digabungkan jadinya R, 4 jadi A , 1 jadi I dan O tetap O. Jadinya RAI O. (Rai artinya petir), mungkinkah itu merujuk pada Halilintar? Tapi apa arti O? O bisa berarti alfabet o, angka nol, lingkaran, bundar, jawaban benar, lubang,tanda ok, tanda yang digunakan untuk memilih jawaban benar, titik pusat dalam garis bilangan, tanda derajat, suhu... gawat terlalu banyak kemungkinan. Lagi-lagi kemungkinan ini dicoret karena O tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Heiji merasa tak asing pada angka-angka itu. Oh ya, angkanya mirip maling 1412, Kaito KID.

Dan percakapan terakhir Ran dan Shinichi itulah petunjuk sebenarnya.

Dalam _Thief_ _1412_ , angka 14 membentuk huruf K - I dan angka 12 membentuk huruf D. Jadi 12 bukan R melainkan D, cara baca 1241 yang sebenarnya adalah DAI O (DAI artinya besar). Dan O, karena diawali oleh Dai, merupakan kode pengganti kata benda. O disini berarti lingkaran atau bentuk bundaran. Dan benda bundar yang besar di Tropical Land adalah Komidi Putar.

Heiji menutup flashback percakapan dan analisis dibenaknya begitu nada sambung berbunyi.

"Oi,Kudo... sekarang kuserahkan padamu!" Heiji merengsek ke meja yang dilindungi mati-matian oleh seorang petugas paruh baya dan menyalakan mike yang bergaung ke seluruh penjuru Tropical Land.

"Kepada Saudari Ran Mouri!"

_**X-x-X**_

"Kepada Saudari Ran Mouri" Shinichi berusaha agar suara kerasnya tidak membangunkan Ai yang tidur di pangkuannya dan juga tak terdengar Shuichi Akai di depan yang sedang mengendarai mobil.

"Ya, saudari Ran Mouri yang berada di cafe Clover dekat Komidi Putar" Shinichi menggengam Hpnya erat. Clover,semanggi berdaun empat, pembawa keberuntungan dan dapat mengabulkan keinginan terdalam seseorang. Ran seolah memberi tahu semua orang, dia sangat menantikan Shinichi sampai harus bergantung pada 4 helai daun semanggi.

"Aku…" Shinichi terdiam, dia tidak bisa mengatakan namanya. Dia tidak bisa _membangkitkan_ Shinichi Kudo di hadapan banyak orang. Tapi dia tahu, Ran mengenali suaranya. Seperti ia mengenali Ran walau hanya lewat bayangnya. "Maaf, orang yang anda tunggu tidak bisa datang" Shinichi menyibakkan rambut kemerahan Ai dari kening gadis berkullit pucat itu. Bahkan dalam ketidak sadaran, air matanya masih mengalir. Bibirnya bergetar, mengingatkan Shinichi akan apa yang dikatakan Ai semalam

"_Kalau Shinichi bertemu Ran, kejujuran apa yang akan dia katakan?"_

"Saudari Ran, ada pesan darurat" Shinichi menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Pesan ini hanya akan diperdengarkan sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik…" Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bayangan Ran yang duduk di café , matanya berkaca-kaca, kedua tangannya di depan dada membentuk kepalan seperti berdoa.

"Kakak…" Igau Ai pelan, sangat pelan sehingga Shinichi hanya mendengarnya sebagai desah tangisan. Membawa kembali pertanyaan itu.

"_Kalau Shinichi bertemu Ran, kejujuran apa yang akan dia katakan?"_

Shinichi menghapus air mata Ai. _Maaf Haibara, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang._ "Tunggu aku. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Karena aku pasti akan kembali…"

Shinichi menutup Hpnya. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa berharap Ran puas hanya dengan suaranya, walau tak jumpa. Sedikit lagi, dia berharap Ran bersabar sedikit lagi untuknya. Lalu ketika semua sudah berakhir, dia akan selalu berada di sampingnya, dia takkan pernah melepaskan tangannya lagi dan-

Mobil Porche hitam melintas, datang dari arah berlawanan. Dunia bergerak perlahan. Kedua mobil itu berpapasan bagai merayap. Dan Shinichi melihatnya dengan jelas. Di dalam mobil antik itu duduk dua pria berjubah hitam yang sangat Shinichi kenali.

Waktu kembali berputar dengan cepat. Porche hitam telah jauh di belakangnya.

"GIN" Shinichi mendesis. Nafasnya tercekat. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia bisa mengejarnya saat ini, tapi... tapi untuk saat ini...

Shinichi melihat gadis yang menggigil di pangkuannya. Kedua tangan gadis jenius itu menggenggam tangan Shinichi erat. _Untuk saat ini aku harus menjaganya._

_**X-x-X**_

"Vodka, kita langsung ke 'pemakaman'. Sepertinya ada bau tak sedap di Concert Hall" Gin melihat spion, mengamati volvo biru yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya. _Akai, apa kau bisa menciumku sejauh ini? Kau ingin mati juga seperti kekasihmu?_

Vodka segera membanting setir.

"Dan pemuda itu... apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" Gin bergumam, lalu menyelipkan rokok baru ke bibirnya.

_Kali ini aku tak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Beethoven,musisi favorit Sherry. _Gin melihat telapak tangannya lalu mengepalkannya dengan erat. _Kau ingat perjanjian kita kan... putri Elena._

_**X-x-X**_

Hitam mendaki langit diiringi dengan hujan yang terus turun. Kelamnya malam mulai menyelimuti kota. Waktu tak menunggu,terus berputar dalam hukum yang kekal. Meski begitu, seorang gadis berdoa dalam tidurnya. Menepiskan semua ketetapan dan hukum alam yang ada. Berharap akan sebuah kebahagiaan kecil.

_Kali ini- dalam waktu sekejap yang sangat berarti. Kuinginkan waktu berhenti. Di pangkuan hangat orang ini. Dalam hangatnya musim panas yang kucintai._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

aa/n : Gak sempat letakin penjelasan di cerita, jadi MeWTh tulis di sini aja,mew~.

Q :Kenapa Ai bereaksi pada Akai dan mengiranya orang organisasi mew~?

A : "Karena Akai ada hubungannya dengan organisasi (sebagai pengejar organisasi). Ai jadi paranoid karena tiba-tiba kembali pada tubuh Shiho Miyano sedangkan ada Gin di kota itu. Jadi dia mengira bau Akai adalah bau Gin. Mirip seperti orang yang takut di malam hari, angin berhembus aja dikira orang" (penjelasan by ratu kelelawar mew~).

Q : Apanya petunjuk di Alibi 9?!

A: Ran mesan Mie napolitan, bagi yang baca karya adachi mitsuru (cross game) pasti tahu, napolitan adalah menu utama di cafe clover. Hehehe... (sedikit cross over).

Q : Kok 1241 O bukan nama café?

A : ini psikologi umum yang MeWTh temukan sejalan dengan pembuatan script. Saat orang berada di tempat yang totally baru, atau mau ketemuan tapi dadakan, orang akan menyebutkan sesuatu yang mencolok di sekitarnya. (cth "Gw lagi di café deket rumah sakit jiwa" jauh lebih tepat dari pada nyebut nama cafenya). Awalnya mew mau kasih nama café, tapi setelah mikir kalo yang kirim email itu Ran yang nota bene kehujanan (emang sempat liat plang nama café?) dan Komidi putar itu sedemikian mencoloknya dari kejauhan, so 1241 O tercipta. Lagian Ran bukan _detektif kurang kerjaan dan lagi cemburu berat_ yang menyelidiki nama semua café di Tropical Land.(Dan MeWTh pingin masukin unsur Kaito kid di **Edge of Hope** wlo dikit).

Q : Jadi yang ngirim pesan bukan Ai? Sengaja ya?!

A : Coba perhatikan lagi alibi 3, 5 dan alibi 7. Ai sama sekali tidak tahu (tidak mendengarkan) Ran & Shinichi bicara soal Kaito Kid. Selain itu "Kedatangan sonoko di luar rencana" yang memakaikan pakaian seksi pada Ran ('_kurasa aku harus ganti baju'_). Dan penentuan tempat menurut analisis Shinichi di Alibi 7 (lebih lengkap di alibi 10) hanya bisa di tentukan begitu sampai di Tropical Land. Ai tidak tahu waktunya, tidak tahu pembicaraan terakhir dan emang tidak tahu tempatnya,mew~. Btw, Ran ada megang Hp (yang tak lagi aktif-dengan kata lain sebelumnya aktif) di selasar toko aksesoris- itu tak lama setelah ngirim email. Hint-hint, ada yang sadar,mew?

Q : Repot banget sih pake pengeras suara! Nelpon aja kan bisa!

A : Perhatikan alibi 5. Disitu Sonoko berkata "selamat bersenang-senang! Dan matikan Handphonemu! Jangan biarkan Shinichi hanya menelpon, dia harus datang!". Itu alasannya. Selain itu biar agak heboh,hehehehe...

Lalu dari awal MeWTh udah kasi tahu (Alibi 8-9) kalo Gin dan Ai berada di dua tempat yang berbeda dan yang dicari Gin bukan Ai (alibi 3&8). Coba cari cluenya sebagai misteri tambahan. Well, this story had a lot of clue. Saking banyaknya, kalau mew ungkap dalam cerita unsure romannya bakal lenyap.

Saat nulis ini MeWTh baru baca manga Conan sampai Vol 52. Karena itu, soal Akemi Miyano adalah kekasih Akai cuma insting dari seorang fans Ai,Mew~. Kalo ternyata salah, MeWTh minta maap... namanya juga fanfiction,mew~. Hehehehe...

Trik yang mudah, Kelewat mudah malah,mew~.MeWTh is a lame writer. Cuma atur time set New York-Japan aja MeWTh kelabakan, tapi MeWTh seneng waktu buat code yang bisa dibaca dengan berbagai cara,mew~.

Buat yang ngikutin kuis bodoh dari detektif siluman kucing ngga jelas ini dari Alibi 8: Makasih!

Btw mungkin udah pada tahu, Orang yang selama ini ngasih kalimat pembuka adalah Ai Haibara,Mew~! Karena itu, Alibi terakhir adalah narasi oleh Ai,mew~. MeWTh cuci tangan dari penulisan,mew~. Biarlah Ai menuliskan kisahnya sendiri, tentang dunia dari sudut pandangnya yang angst ,mew~.  
(Lebay Mode on)  
Last Alibi rated M for nudity and violence,mew~. Jadi bagi yang usianya di bawah 80 tahun, pikir dua kali sebelum klik next. Grandma Mew already told you~.(Henshin jadi nenek-nenek,Mew).

Hosh-hosh…Mew ngosh-ngoshan nulis penjelasan. Kalo ada pertanyaan lagi atau kesalahan ketikan (salahin tukang reparasi yang lama benerin komputer!karena mo update cepet jadi editnya seadanya aja), kritik dan saran silahkan lewat review Mew~. Semua pertanyaan akan mew jawab di alibi terakhir.

Sebenarnya inilah ending detective story. Tapi romance belum berakhir,mew~Alibi 11 the last Alibi.. btw, Mei ini mew ultah! KASI KADO YAAAAA…..!

**Edge of Night**

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan selimut sebagai tabir tubuh telanjangku…

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan aku?"

…Suaranya terdengar jelas seolah dia berbisik di telingaku…

"_Aku mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu_"

"DOR!"

_*How many people must i kill? Why did i go this far just __for__ live? Shall i sink deeper or die?*_

**Last**** Al****ibi****,**** it the last, ****But not the least****.**

_''_selamat datang... Shiho_"_

_R&R!_


	11. alibi 11 : EDGE OF NIGHT

**gna/n :Gak nyangka bisa sampai 11 alibi mew~... gak nyangka bisa melampaui 90 halaman, mew~, gak nyangka bisa begadang sampai 3 minggu** mew~**,gak nyangka berat badan Mew malah naik. NganTuk **mew~**LEHeR SaKIT!.**

Itu yang Mewth rasakan waktu mengakhiri **Edge of Hope** FEBUARI 09 yang lalu,mew~. (Pesan moral : Menulislah hanya pada saat liburan,mew). Tapi saat nulis **gak nyangka author/note** ini mew lebih ngga nyangka ngedit makan waktu berbulan-bulan, computer rusak, lebih n ada yang mau nemanin mew dari awal sampai akhir.

ini biografi penulisan (gak penting!): menulis sketsa di buku dari januari 2008 memutuskan untuk nulis di comp febuari 2009, selesai ngetik maret 2009. editing sepanjang hayat dan selesai upload pas ulang tahun ke 713!

Untuk itu mew mau ucapin thanks, mew~: neechan yang dukung dari setahun yang lalu, dan semua yang udah mereview cerita ini. tanpa review dari teman-teman semua mewth gak akan bisa menyelesaikan edge of hope...

ah, kepanjangan... sekarang lanjut aja ke alibi terakhir edge of hope.

Warning: Nudity ang _Sekuhara_ scene

x-x-x-x

**I never belong to this world - I'm nobody, just nothing**

**My eyes & heart closed by a blindfold - I Could never see and feel anything**

**Until now...**

x-x-x-x

_**The Last Alibi.**_

_**E D G E O F N I G H T  
**_

"Tegakkan punggungmu Sherry! Dan jangan alihkan pandanganmu. Lihat lurus ke targetmu dan tarik pelatuknya"

"DOR!"

Itu adalah tembakan pertamaku. Aku ingat bagaimana Gin bersemangat mengajariku menggunakan pistol seolah mengajari anjing menari salsa. Konyol dan menyenangkan baginya, tapi tidak bagiku. Dia berkali-kali membuatku sesak hanya dengan menatap dan mengatakan betapa menyenangkannya memburu seseorang. Pada saat mengajariku menembak, dia selalu menekankan pada membunuh. Pada prosesi bagaimana darah segar mengalir dari tubuh korbanmu, menyaksikan timah panas menembus dagingnya, mematahkan tulangnya lalu bersarang manis di jantungnya atau bila kau sudah mahir, menembus tepat diantara kedua bola mata yang memutih.

Dia akan selalu mengajari bagaimana menjadi malaikat maut pada diriku yang berusia 9 tahun. Tapi semua tidak membuatku takut, karena dari dia juga aku sudah belajar untuk membunuh emosiku. Rasa takut dan sedih akan jadi kelemahan. Lagipula, aku tidak akan menjadi malaikat maut sepertinya.

Tidak dengan Pistol.

"Vermouth, apa ini tidak terlalu dini? Umurnya baru 13 tahun!" terdengar teriakan protes di belakangku, diluar _ruang operasi_. Sedangkan dihadapanku, sepasang mata terbelalak dipenuhi ketakutan. Kedua tangannya terikat di samping tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas meja operasi. Kedua kakinya menghentak-hentak keras, berusaha lepas dari ikatan sabuk.

"Lebih tepatnya Doktor berusia 13 tahun. Adalah kesiaan bila kita tidak menyiapkannya sedini mungkin" suara Vermouth terdengar renyah. Berbeda dengan pekik yang tak terdengar dari lelaki kurus 'pasienku'. Sudah kuduga, memotong lidahnya bukan tindakan yang tepat. Seharusnya pita suaranya kuhancurkan bersama tenggorokannya. Mungkin akan sedikit kotor, karena darah, tapi setidaknya dia tetap hidup dan tidak bersuara. Dan singkirkan obat bius, karena aku harus melihat reaksi langsung dari obat baruku.

Aku heran kenapa tulang berbungkus kulit di depanku begitu ketakutan. Hanya kedua tangannya saja yang kupatahkan dan virus yang tadi di suntikkan Scotch hanya menonaktifkan lambungnya. Seharusnya dia berterima kasih karena obat yang kubuat akan menyembuhkannya. Kecuali lidah yang telah dipotong. Setidaknya itu pikirku.

Suara-suara terus bersahutan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Hanya aku, 'pasienku', Scotch dan jarum suntik berisi hasil penemuanku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau obat yang kusuntikkan justru akan merenggut nyawanya. Aku melakukan pembunuhan pertamaku dan mengira itu hanya uji coba serum pada 'tikus' organisasi.

Penghianat sudah sepantasnya diperlakukan sebagai tikus.

"Karena itu sebagai perayaan" Gin mengeluarkan pistol dari pinggangnya, menodongkannya di hari ulang tahun ke 17ku "Profesor Sherry" Gin menempelkan moncong pistol ke keningku. "Jika kau berkhianat, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu. Aku akan mengejarmu dan membunuhmu. Sehingga kau tidak perlu jadi tikus percobaan". Aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada perkataan Gin, walau pria berambut perak itu menganggapnya sebagai janji.

"wah-wah... kalau begitu kau harus bersaing denganku, karena aku yang akan memburunya lebih dulu. Lady first?" Vermouth tertawa di belakangku. Dan aku tak menanggapinya, hanya diam di tengah bau mesiu dan mayat-mayat tanpa nama. Aku tidak peduli, selama mereka menjamin keselamatan kakak. Karena aku ada di sini untuk satu-satunya orang di dunia yang ada untukku. Orang yang tetap akan menerimaku meski aku tak lagi bisa digunakan. Orang yang akan mengusap punggungku, memelukku dan menyayangiku tanpa syarat. Selamanya dia ada untukku. Lalu aku...

Aku ada untuk satu-satunya keluargaku.

Dan satu-satunya yang menghubungkan diriku dengan keluargaku adalah apotoxin 4869. Kedua orangtuaku mengerjakannya, tapi mereka mati tanpa menyelesaikannya. Sebagai ahli kimia, kukatakan bahwa aku kagum pada mereka. Tapi sebagai seorang putri, aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Karena keberadaan mereka sebatas pada cerita kakak dan data-data tentang apotoxin yang menggunung. Tidak wajah maupun suara. Mereka adalah keberadaan yang absurd.

Atau justru keberadaanku yang absurd?

"Lihat! Profesor Sherry muntah lagi!"suara tawa tim bedah bergaung dalam ruangan berbau anyir,busuk dan menjijikkan. Mereka abaikan otak yang berceceran di meja bedah dan terus hidup aku tidak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan ruangan ini. Petugas kebersihan sudah muak menuangkan berkubik-kubik pembersih lantai dan akhirnya membiarkan darah mewarnai ulang lantai ubin putih dengan warna merah. "Kenapa Sherry? Tak terbiasa dengan tubuh telanjang? Malu ya?"suara ejekan Brandy melatari aku yang mengeluarkan cairan kekuningan dari lambungku. "Hei-hei lihat kemari tuan putri, aku sudah memotong penisnya supaya kau tidak malu lagi" tawa kembali meledak. Aku hanya bisa melemparkan sarung tangan karet berlumuran feses ke wajahnya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan berbau kematian.

Aku benci Brandy. Aku benci semua orang di bagian bedah. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menikmati mengeluarkan jantung yang masih berdetak dan tertawa keras. Mengacungkan ginjal di depan mataku bahkan dengan riang melubangi tengkorak danmelakukan permainan 'Juice otak'. "Hei, kita punya cukup banyak persediaan otak Sherry, merusak otak idiot yang satu ini tak akan merugikan" itu yang Whiskey selalu katakan sebagai alasan.

Mereka selalu mencibirku yang kabur dari bagian ujicoba 'tikus' lalu terusir ke bagian 'fresh dead Body', begitu mereka menyebutnya. Aku memang tak punya nyali. Sejak _pembunuhan_ pertamaku, aku tak mampu lagi bila harus melakukan eksperimen manusia langsung. Aku tahu mereka mengejekku 'Rotten Apple',apel busuk yang tampak bagus diluar, tapi penuh ulat didalamnya. Karena aku tak mau membunuh dengan tanganku sendiri, namun dengan tangan obat dan eksperimenku, aku telah merenggut puluhan nyawa. Mungkin melebihi seratus...?

Tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyingkirkanku. Karena aku dibutuhkan organisasi. Aku penerus penelitian APTX 4869. Aku adalah sapi perah organisasi. Yang perlu mereka khawatirkan adalah saat sapi mereka tak lagi menghasilkan susu. Kekhawatiran yang tak akan mungkin terjadi karena mereka punya obat ajaib yang akan selalu membuat sapi perahnya bekerja. Akemi Miyano. Kakakku.

Satu-satunya yang akan membuatku tak berguna bagi organisasi hanya saat... kakakku tidak ada.

Akemi Miyano mati, karena organisasi.

"Kau pikir kau begitu hebat hingga bisa bilang mau berhenti? Kami bisa melanjutkan penemuan konyol keluarga Miyano tanpamu!"

Tendangan dilayangkan lagi ke perutku. Aku tidak berteriak karena aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi, sebagian tubuhku mati rasa. Atau mungkin sebenarnya aku sudah mati dari dulu? Pergelangan tangan kiriku yang melepuh karena borgol mulai mengalirkan darah. Tapi yang kurasakan hanya hangatnya cairan merah mengalir di lenganku, bukan rasa sakitnya. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan kananku. Menyembunyikan APTX 4869, tiketku untuk menuju kematian.

"Hentikan!"Suara Vermouth menggelegar, menghentikan pukulan dan tendangan yang kuterima. Tapi hanya itu saja, dia tidak memberikan satu ciuman peluru perak ke keningku atau menusuk jantungku. Dia hanya menunda kematianku."Nyalakan ruang asap sekarang. Setelah 5 menit menghirup asap, dia pasti akan memohon untuk kembali bekerja" Ucapan Gin bagaikan oase bagiku. Tapi sayangnya mereka tak akan bisa melihat kematian yang panjang dan penuh derita. Karena aku akan mati dengan APTX 4869. Aku akan mati dengan perpanjangan tangan Ayah dan Ibu. Bukankah itu indah? Aku akan segera menyusul orang tuaku dengan apa yang telah mereka wariskan. Kematian akan segera kudapatkan.

Seharusnya aku mati.  
Aku tidak seharusnya hidup.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau mengenakan kacamata ini organisasipun tidak akan mengenalimu, seperti Clark Kent" Kudo tersenyum padaku dalam tubuh anak kecil,sebagai Conan. Senyum tulus diberikan, padahal akulah yang membuat obat yang menyusutkannya. Aku yang melenyapkan hari-harinya sebagai detektif dari timur, membuatnya terpisah dari kekasihnya, membuatnya harus membohongi dunia. Tapi dia tidak mendendam. Dia tidak membenciku. Ingin aku memohon padanya untuk berhenti bersikap baik, karena aku tak memiliki apapun untuk mengembalikan kebaikannya. "Jadi kau yang melepaskan kaca mata ini adalah superman?" hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan, menutupi ketakutanku pada kehangatannya yang tulus.

Di dalam bus, kedua tangannya mellingkari tubuhku,aku mendengarnya dari balik tudung merahku, suaranya yang tegas dan tulus "Aku akan melindungimu!" lalu mengeluarkanku dari lubang kematian, lagi. Kata-kata itu terlalu hangat untuk orang yang hatinya diselubungi es seperti aku, untuk orang yang telah berkubang dalam dunia hitam. Apa yang dapat kuberikan sebagai balasannya? Aku tidak pernah memberitahu dia tentang organisasi. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan maupun membenarkan pernyataannya, walau semua yang dia katakan adalah benar. Yang aku lakukan hanya melemparkan kata-kata sinis yang tidak manis. Membuat dia semakin bingung dengan pernyataan ambiguku.

Dan semua itu kulakukan hanya... hanya karena aku berharap lelaki itu berbeda dengan organisasi. Aku selalu berharap, dia melindungiku bukan karena aku orang yang dapat memberikan penawar APTX 4869. Aku selalu berharap dan tiap kali aku melihatnya, harapan ini berulang. Bahwa Shinichi Kudo-Conan Edogawa adalah orang yang dijanjikan oleh kakak. Orang yang akan menyayangiku tanpa syarat.

"Akhirnya kau kutemukan"

x-x-x-x-x

Cahaya redup dari lampu tidur menerpa mataku begitu aku keluar dari mimpi kilasan masa lalu. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuhku. Dipunggungku, springbed queen size mengeluarkan suara lembut ketika aku bergerak. Akumenyiripkan mata pada langit-langit putih lalu pada semua benda yang ditutupi kain dan dilapisi debu. Aku pernah kemari sebelumnya, sewaktu masih di organisasi. Aku tetap berbaring. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ganjil, hal penting yang aku lupakan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara seorang laki-laki memecahkan kesunyian ruangan kosong ini. "Ini kamarku. Dan..." dia melangkah keluar dari sudut yang gelap menuju cahaya remang-remang. Menampilkan sosok Shinichi Kudo berpiyama. Ditangannya tersampir kain berwarna toska. "Pakai ini. Pakaian ibuku, semoga muat untukmu"

Oh ya. Aku sekarang bukan Ai Haibara. Belum kembali menjadi Haibara tepatnya. Dan hal ganjil yang kurasa adalah karena aku telanjang di balik selimut ini.

"Mesum..."itu kata yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutku.

Mata kudo terbelalak. Pakaian terjatuh dari tangannya ke lantai. "Ma,maksudmu?!"

"Mesum maksudnya tidak bermoral, merujuk pada sifat maupun tindakan seksual yang melebihi kewajaran dan melanggar nilai kesusilaan" aku dapat melihat keterkejutan berganti kekesalan saat aku mengeluarkan definisi. Mengganggunya benar-benar menyenangkan "Pria yang membawa wanita tanpa busana ke kamarnya disebut mesum"

Aku dapat melihat wajah Kudo berubah warna. "A-A-Aku... memangnya ada pilihan lain?!"

Aku tertawa keras, tapi hanya dalam hatiku. Dia itu bodoh atau polos? Umurnya sudah 17 tahun tapi tindakannya seperti anak SD yang pertama kali melihat gadis memakai baju renang. Dan aku tahu pasti pengalamannya tentang perempuan berbanding terbalik dengan kasus yang ditanganinya."Aku hanya bercanda, jangan tanggapi serius"

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan selimut sebagai tabir tubuh telanjangku dari pandangan Kudo. "Atau kau melakukan sesuatu saat aku tidak sadar?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"jawabnya cepat.

Tentu saja aku percaya. Aku mengenal dia dan aku dapat membayangkan betapa dia kerepotan saat mengurusku yang tak sadar. Kurasa dia berusaha membangunkanku, berharap aku dapat menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Tapi dia gagal dan berakhir dengan menutup mata saat membuka jas hujan dan berusaha tidak _menyentuh_ku sama sekali saat membaringkanku ke tempat tidur. Pasti sangat sulit.

Aku memungut pakaian dari lantai dan Kudo memutar tubuhnya, berjalan keluar dari kamar. "Apa kau akan meninggalkan aku?"

"Apa kau ingin aku melihatmu ganti baju?"Kudo menjawab dengan bertanya.

"Asal kau tidak meninggalkan aku sendiri"ini jujur. Aku tidak berani sendiri. Tidak dalam tubuh ini, tidak setelah mimpi buruk tentang organisasi. Tidak setelah aku menyadari perasaanku padanya.

"Jangan bercanda terus" Kudo berdiri tepat di depan pintu. "Candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu".

"Aku tidak bercanda".

Kudo tak bergerak, tangannya masih memegang kenop pintu. "Apa?" dia berusaha meyakinkan apa yang didengarnya. Tapi aku tidak mengulangi kata-kataku hanya membeberkan kebenaran yang seharusnya membuatku malu. Tapi aku hanya ingin dia tahu,

"Ini bukan kali pertama laki-laki melihatku tanpa pakaian. Jadi tetaplah di sini"

Kudo tak mengeluarkan suara apapun meski hanya nafas yang terhembus. Dia bahkan tidak melirikku atau memberikan tatapan penuh selidik. Aku baru saja berfikir bahwa dia akan terus berdiri disana ketika dengan cepat dia memutar kenop dan membuka pintu. "Aku ada di balik pintu ini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" pintu menutup dan Kudo lenyap di baliknya.

Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak bisa kau penuhi, Kudo. Kau akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti, aku tahu pasti itu. Karena satu-satunya wanita yang akan selalu ada disisimu adalah Ran. Bukan aku. Karena begitu kau lepas dari organisasi dan kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo, aku bukan lagi orang yang pantas untuk ditemani. Ingin ku ucapkan itu, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan Kudo akan meninggalkanku.

"Kudo...kau ada di sana?".

Terdengar deheman dari balik pintu."Hmm... Ada apa?"

Aku bersandar pada pintu, berusaha sedekat mungkin dengannya."Apa kau tidak akan menanyakan apapun?"

"Soal apa?" suaranya terdengar jelas seolah dia berbisik di telingaku.

"Apa saja, mungkin tentang yang _baru saja kau dengar._ Atau mungkin tentang organisasi..."

"Kutanyapun kau tak akan menjawab" kudengar suara tubuhnya yang bersandar lembut pada pintu. Punggungku dan punggungnya hanya berbatas pintu, hanya setipis itu tapi takkan pernah tersambung. "Karena itu, aku akan menunggu sampai kau menceritakannya. Mungkin aku tidak dapat menolong, tapi aku berjanji akan mendengarkanmu".

Meski berbatas pintu, kehangatan perasaannya membelai lembut punggungku. Perkataannya bagai suara malaikat di telingaku. Membuat jantungku berdebar keras, mengalirkan darah begitu cepat keseluruh tubuh dan otakku, kedua lututku lemas dan aku merosot, terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

Aku seharusnya sudah sadar dari dulu. Tidak, aku memang sudah sadar, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Aku jatuh cinta kepada Conan Edogawa, pada Shinichi Kudo, pada sang peluru perak. Terus dan terus jatuh cinta kepada satu orang yang sama. Dialah cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama yang kutahu takkan pernah terjangkau.

Dan untuk orang yang kucintai, aku akan menceritakan sedikit rahasia hidupku. Hal yang mungkin akan mengubah perasaannya padaku, itupun kalau dia memang punya rasa.

"Aku yang membunuh kakak"

"Jangan konyol!" Kudo menimpali perkataanku. "Bukan kau yang membunuhnya" aku tahu dia merasa bersalah atas kematian kakakku. Karena kasus Masami Hirota, nama alias kakakku, adalah kesalahan terbesarnya selama menjadi detektif. Dan aku menyalahkannya karena seharusnya dia mampu mencegah kematian kakak.

Tapi akulah yang mendorong kakak keluar dari organisasi. Akulah penyebab utama kakak masuk daftar hitam organisasi.

"Kau mau mendengar ceritaku kan Kudo? "

_*I pull the trigger of death*_

"DOR!"

Duniaku tinggal tak memiliki warna. Seperti dunia monochrome. Tapi aku mengenal ada satu warna, bukan bibir,bukan api, bukan pula mawar, hanya darah yang berwarna merah. Darah yang membasahi wajah dan tubuhku dari kepala yang berlubang. Revolver di tanganku masih mengepulkan asap sedang mayat Brandy menindih tubuhku.

Aku menyingkirkan tubuh telanjang laki-laki bajingan itu, menjatuhkannya dari atas tempat tidur berseprai darah ke lantai yang dipenuhi pakaian terkoyak. Lalu orang berambut perak itu masuk dan berdecak. Tidak mengasihani, tidak pula menghakimi.

"Scotch akan makin membencimu karena ini, kau tahu dokter kita sangat sedikit"

Aku melihat pria yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata tanpa kehidupan, mata yang mati. Aku bersandar pada dinding, tak berniat untuk beranjak dari kasur yang basah dalam merah. Orang itu, dia pasti mendengar teriakan minta tolongku, dia tahu Brandy akan memperkosaku. Tapi dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya masuk setelah terdengar suara tembakan. "Aku benci kau Gin" aku melemparkan revolver kosong di tanganku ke arahnya, tapi dia dengan mudah mengelak lalu tertawa dengan suara yang kubenci.

"Kau adalah domba bagi para serigala Sherry. Seharusnya kau sadar sebelum memenuhi undangan Brandy ke kamarnya." Gin berjalan mendekat memungut selimut yang tertimpa mayat Brandy , melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur dan menutupi pandangan serta tubuhku. "Bagi dia kau itu perempuan."

Aku menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi wajahku dan menlilitkannya ketubuhku seperti mengenakan handuk setelah mandi darah. "Aku seorang peneliti bagi organisasi, tak lebih."

Gin duduk di tepian tempat tidur, memberikan bunyi derit yang menyesakkan nafas. Dia memandangku dengan mata shinigaminya, tangannya terulur. "Rambut merah yang indah," ketika Gin menyentuh ujung rambutku, seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Kengerian yang sama saat Brandy menyerangku datang. Nafasku lenyap, dunia menyempit meninggalkan aku dan ketakutan yang mengikatku, membuatku tak mampu bergerak. "Sama seperti milik ibumu,Elena" Aku seekor tikus tak bernyali dalam perangkap tanpa pintu keluar.

"Menyingkir darinya Gin!"

Seorang wanita berlari masuk, dia mendorong Gin lalu memelukku erat. Mengalirkan kehangatan ke tubuhku, lepaskan aku dari kutukan Medusa. "Kakak..."panggilku pelan,nyaris tak terdengar.

"Maaf, aku terlambat " Kakak menangis menggantikan aku. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa dia menangis, kenapa kakak bilang terlambat? Bukankah aku sudah membunuh Brandy sebelum dia memperkosaku? Dia telah membayar untuk menyentuh tubuhku. Bukankah kakak sama sekali tidak terlambat?

Mataku melewati bahu kakak yang terisak, lalu tertumpu pada Gin.

Dia berjalan menjauhi aku dan kakak. Tapi sebelum keluar dari kamar, dia berbalik. Gin memberikan senyumnya yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. "Selamat datang, _Shiho_"

Detik itu aku sadar arti kata-kata kakak. Ini berbeda dengan yang kulakukan saat berusia 13 tahun. Aku tahu aku akan membunuh seseorang saat menarik pelatuk. Aku sudah membunuh seseorang dengan keinginanku sendiri. Aku telah melakukan prosesi untuk menjadi bagian dari organisasi. Tenggelam di lautan hitam organisasi.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Shiho. Kau takkan pernah jadi bagian dari organisasi!"kakak membelai rambutku perlahan. "Suatu saat kita berdua akan bisa selalu bersama, tanpa pengawasan mereka" keyakinan dalam suara kakak membawa ketakutan dan harapan sekaligus. Takut, karena keyakinan kakak membuktikan dia berhubungan lebih dalam dengan silver bullet, membuat kakak semakin berbahaya bagi organisasi. Dan harapan. Bahwa aku tidak perlu membunuh lagi hanya untuk bertahan hidup. Aku bisa berhenti... aku ingin berhenti.

"Kak, aku ingin keluar. Aku tidak ingin tenggelam..." untuk pertama kalinya aku memohon. Kakak mempererat pelukannya. "Tentu Shiho, aku akan mengeluarmu dan diriku. Aku pasti akan mengeluarkan kita berdua". Suara lembut kakak ditelingaku memberikan desiran kasih sayang, mengeluarkan emosi yang ku pendam. Lalu aku menangis. Kami mengangis dalam pelukan, dalam pertemuan terakhir. Karena setelah hari itu kakak mati demi membebaskanku.

_*How many people must i kill? Why did i go this far just to live? Shall i sink deeper or die?*  
_

"Seandainya waktu itu aku tak memaksa kakak mengeluarkanku, tak mungkin kakak terbunuh" aku mengakhiri kisah murahan masa laluku. Cerita tanpa makna dari seorang pecundang yang mengenakan piyama tua milik ibu lelaki yang menyelamatkannya.

Aku tak mendengar komentar apapun dari Kudo. Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah dia masih ada di balik pintu tempatku bersandar. Mungkin dia sudah pergi karena muak pada ceritaku. Jijik pada pembunuh sepertiku "Kudo,bukan kau yang salah. Yang salah itu aku"

Aku berdiri, menanggalkan selimut yang hangat dan berjalan menuju jendela tanpa tirai. Di luar sana dunia hitam menelan semua warna, meninggalkan aku dalam kegelapan.

"Aku yang akan melepaskanmu dari organisasi sebagai ganti kakakmu" pintu terbuka dan yang berdiri di sana bukan Shinichi Kudo melainkan Conan Edogawa. Seharusnya aku tertawa melihatnya dalam piyama yang kebesaran bagai menelan tubuhnya. Tapi tidak, aku tidak tertawa.

"Kau memang bodoh Kudo" ya, aku tahu betapa sakitnya tubuh saat menyusut. Saat organ dalam tubuh mengkerut dan sistem tubuh bergerak secara terbalik. Seluruh tubuh terasa panas bagai di panggang di atas bara, lalu jantung berhenti bekerja, membuat tubuh dingin seketika. Merusak semua sel dan dalam detik yang sama membentuknya. Sederhananya, tubuh adalah gelas yang dituang air mendidih lalu air es, jika tak bertahan maka akan pecah dan hancur.

Dalam rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu, dia tetap diam dan mendengarkanku. Tak mengeluh, tak berkomentar, tak pula mengeluarkan jerit kesakitan, hanya mendengarkan semua kisahku dalam penderitaan yang memanggil kematian.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Panggil aku Conan... karena saat kau memanggilku Kudo pada _tubuh ini_, kau seolah berusaha menjauh"

Aku memang menjauh. Aku tak ingin kau terlalu dekat lalu pergi seperti kakak. "Aku hanya profesor gila yang tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menciptakan apotoxin 4869 dan mungkin penawarnya.." setelah semua itu, aku tidak ada artinya bagimu.

"Haibara... Kau adalah partnerku. Jangan lupakan itu. Dan aku akan mengeluarkan partnerku dari tempat yang dia benci menuju tempat yang dia inginkan"

Harapan yang telah lama mati. Tempat yang kukira ujung dunia, dia berdiri disana, mengulurkan tangannya. Memberikan harapan-harapan dan perlindungan. Memberikan apa yang selama ini kurindukan dalam mimpi semu.

Kudo, aku benci mengatakannya. Karena itu aku hanya bisa mengatakannya berkali-kali dalam hati.

"_Aku mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu. Sebagai seorang wanita yang kau ajari arti hidup_"

Aku berjalan menuju tubuh anak-anak Kudo, dan memberikan senyum tulus pertamaku sebagai Shiho Miyano. Menatapnya dalam-dalam"Terima kasih, Conan"

Dan reaksi tak terduga dia berikan, berjingit ngeri dan mundur selangkah. "Haibara... Senyummu mengerikan... apa kau sakit perut?" Makhluk ini, sangat menyebalkan! Kurasakan urat-urat di kepalaku menonjol, darah sampai ke ubun-ubun,siap meledak. Setelah usaha mati-matianku,menahan malu untuk mengucapkannya, dia justru...

Aku sekali lagi mengeluarkan senyum,kali ini mengancam, lalu mengangkatnya. Ringan sekali.

Orang ini memang takkan bersama denganku, takkan mendampingiku selamanya... Karena itu...

"Haibara! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku yang akan mendampinginya, selamanya.

"Hanya menggendong seorang anak kecil yang manis. Nah, _Conan-chan_ mau tidur bersama kakak?" Aku membekapnya di dadaku. Aku tak sempat melihat apel masak dipipinya karena wajahnya kutenggelamkan semakin dalam.

"Hai-mmph-bara!" tak peduli pada Kudo yang kesulitan bernafas, aku terus memeluknya. Kurasa aku punya 1-2 jam lagi sebelum kembali jadi Haibara. Selama itu, aku akan _menyiksa_ laki-laki bodoh tumpul tak sensitif yang tak pernah sadar akan perasaanku ini.

"TOLONG!!!!"

*-*-*

**In fading starlight, creeping gloom,  
At the edge of night,  
I dream inside this half-lit room,  
It's gonna be alright,  
And I will say, that I will stay with you  
And be forever by your side,  
No matter what before might lie  
Or what we leave behind.**

**(Tony Banks)**

********Never ending********

MeWTh ngga nemu celah untuk ngeletakin penjelasan ini, di cerita, jadi letakin disini. Sebenarnya obat yang diminum Conan emang dapat membuatnya jadi Shinichi selama lebih dari 3 bulan. Yang menyebabkan Conan menyusut lagi adalah Flu. Paikaru juga bereaksi pada saat flu, dan obat ini bereaksi terbalik. Karena Shinichi hujan-hujanan, virus flu yang sedianya membuat dia sakit malah membuatnya menyusut jadi Conan. Begitulah penjelasannya,mew~.

Juga hubungan yang di maksud Conan adalah Watson (dokter) dan Holmes (detektif). Dasar tumpul Buat yang masih rindu ama AiCo, bisa baca Sherlock Holmes big case.

Bahasa inggris MeWTh kaco banget! Jadi mungkin kata-kata bhs inggris yang ditambahin pas edit last alibi banyak salahnya. Apalagi banyak bagian (mean another alibi too)yang mew edit supaya nyambung ama judulnya (resiko nentuin judul belakangan).But whatever! Yang penting udah selesai!! ... Awalnya mew nulis raping scene(walo sebenarnya almost raping scene), tapi karena itu bentuk pelecehan terhadap harkat wanita, mew edit deh... jadi pendek. Lagian, inti cerita ini kan Ai-chan, mew~.

Pengakuan: Sebenarnya ini cerita detektif yang dipikirkan selama setahun mew~,awalnya Cuma romance satu sisi Ai dengan clue satu kebohongan biasa, tapi selama setahun berkembang (dalam buku malang yang jadi tempat coretan mew~), ada aja Heiji muncul mew~, Sonoko (supaya Ai bisa dapat dasi pengubah suara mew~) bahkan Duo Polisi Takagi dan Miwako, Mew~. Juga kode yang manfaatkan nama Kaito Kid mew~.  
Jujur, awalnya ada cabang ke-3 selain menyelamatkan Ran dan Ai, yaitu menangkap kaito kid dan akhirnya malah ditolong ama Kid yang merasa Ran Mirip Aoko (pacar kaito, Mew~). Tapi bagian itu terpaksa dibuang,dan Kidpun muncul dalam bentuk kode,, Mew~ alnya cahaya Shinichi bisa kalah ama kaito,Ai terlupakan dan ceritanya bakal melar sampai 100 halaman, Mew~. MeWTh capek tapi senang, Mew~. Mew~, Mew~! kepada semua yang add favorite n kasi Reviews MeWTh ucapin makasih banget, Mew~.

Gimana last alibi, edge of night,Mew~? Kecewa, Mew~? Makanya grandma Mewth udah peringatkan,mew... Apa yang terjadi setelah ini, Mew~? Fufufufufu... MeWTh kepikiran sih apa yang terjadi ama mereka, tapi itu totally komedi n berpusat pada 2 pria malang. ratingnya M _for sexual harassment_, Mew~(keliatan boongnya). Lagian cerita ini (never) end di alibi 11. Mungkin kalau permintaannya nyampai 20 review MeWTh akan tuliskan extra alibi. Hehehehehehe ... (keluar ekor silumannya) tapi cukuplah sampai disini,mew~.

And REVIEW mew~! MeWTh pingin tahu siapa saja yang membaca edge of hope dan tanggapan kalian mew~. U read it for free, so if you like give review!

ps: bagi yang tak berkeberatan dengan light shonen ai, silahkan baca fanfic mew yang jauh lebih gelap dan banyak mind games, Kill _Me_ Kiss _Me. _AU, so buat yang ngga pernah baca Death Note juga dijamin bisa ngikutin (IKLAAAANNNNN)

Review **Edge of Hope** 4 the last time(?)mew~...

(yang gak review gak lulus ujian! "BLETAKK!!" *di gaplok ama neechan*)

_**+*0*-M**__**e**__**WT**__**h**__**-*0*+**_


End file.
